Vete
by Cuma
Summary: Cuando pierdes a la persona que amas es difícil saber que no puedes volver a estar con él -o ella-, es sumamente doloroso. Y Rei pudo haber llorado en tantas ocasiones y aun así no traerlo de vuelta. Triste y desesperado, pero más que nada confundido, porque lo que más le hacía rabiar era saber que se había ido por decisión propia, sin decir a dónde o cuándo volvería.
1. Chapter 1

Apenas pasaba de medio día y toda la mañana había entrenado en el salón del dojo, como era su costumbre desde que vivía en ese lugar. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de cuando empezó a vivir de aquella manera, sólo sabía que las circunstancias le habían empujado lentamente a ello y honestamente, no había puesto resistencia, pues la situación era perfecta... al menos al inicio.

Suspiró mientras descansaba mirando a ese gran árbol en el patio.

El mismo árbol que había sido testigo de muchas aventuras junto a sus amigos en el pasado, pero que también guardaba algunos secretos y muchas peleas, más de las que quisiera admitir.

Y a pesar de que los recuerdos llegaban por montones, parecía que nunca había pensado tanto en el futuro como en esos últimos días ¿o meses? No tenía muy claro el paso del tiempo. Sólo sabía que habían pasado más de un par de meses desde la última vez que lo vio, ahí mismo, cuando él ignoraba felizmente lo que sucedería la mañana siguiente.

-Rei…-Escuchó una voz preocupada.- Te saltaste la comida otra vez…

No estaba seguro de si era una llamada de atención o sólo una expresión más de preocupación.

-Lo siento, no tengo apetito…

-Tú nunca tienes apetito.- Murmuró el rubio en claro signo de reproche.- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?

Por supuesto, Rei sabía de que hablaba.

-No hay forma de que no piense en eso… o en él.- Gruñó, el tema le ponía realmente de malas.-Pero aunque le dé mil vueltas en mi cabeza, aún no tengo una respuesta.

Recordaba como había pasado de la confusión a la tristeza, después a la incertidumbre y finalmente al enojo, donde se encontraba ahora. Porque cuando pierdes a la persona que amas es difícil saber que no puedes estar más con él -o ella-, es sumamente doloroso. Y Rei pudo haber llorado en tantas ocasiones y aun así no traerlo de vuelta. Triste y desesperado, pero más que nada confundido, porque lo que más le hacía rabiar era saber que se había ido por decisión propia, sin decir a dónde o cuándo volvería.

En cierta forma, no le sorprendía. Kai tenía esa costumbre de desaparecer un tiempo y volver. Desde que estuvieron juntos en los Blade Breakers era quien más veces les abandonó sin decir una palabra… pero a pesar de su silencio y reserva, siempre volvía. Y era algo en lo que confiaban, sobre todo él. Sus desapariciones -porque no podía llamarlos de otra forma- no duraban tanto tiempo, y aunque no daba explicaciones siempre regresaba, sin dudas, a los brazos de Rei.

Pero habían pasado casi 5 meses y nadie sabía nada.

Sus amigos desesperados contactaron a Yuriy quien sólo escribió de vuelta "él está bien", no dijo nada más, pero si el pelirrojo sabía de él, sólo podía significar que se encontraba en Rusia.

-Rei… Creo que debemos ir a Rus…

-¿Porqué? -Preguntó cortante. Aunque no era algo que no hubiera pensado antes.

En algún momento de paranoia llegó a pensar que quizá estaba recluido en algún lugar contra su voluntad, pero después, una foto que recibieron en la BBA gracias a Boris, le hiso darse cuenta de que estaba entrenando en un centro de Beyblade junto a los otros rusos.

No parecía exactamente que estuviera ahí contra su voluntad.

-Por qué si él no se comunica con nosotros…

-Él tiene forma de hacerlo.- Respondió firmemente, poniéndose de pie y asegurando la banda en su frente.- Si él no habla con nosotros es porque no desea hacerlo.

Caminó hacia adentro del dojo y se preparó para seguir entrenando.

Al menos de esa forma podía darle un propósito a la rabia que sentía. Esas ganas de mandarlo al demonio, justo como él lo estaba haciendo, reprimiendo el impulso de irse de ahí para que cuando volviera no lo encontrara y sintiera esa incertidumbre también. Hacerle saber que no le tenía por seguro.

Gruñó al momento que hacía un movimiento de combate combinado y la habitación retumbó cuando pisó con fuerza la duela de madera.

-Pffff.-Respiró fuertemente, todavía frustrado.

-¿Rei?- Escuchó desde la puerta unos segundos después. Era Takao.- Nos asustaste, creo que entrenas muy duro…

-Disculpa Takao.- Respondió limpiando el sudor de su frente.- Iré a darme un baño…

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia el chico cuando vio a una persona detrás del peliazul e inmediatamente se congeló en lugar.

-Alguien…- Empezó a decir nervioso el de la gorra.- Alguien regresó… y bueno…. Los dejamos solos.

Apenas había salido de la habitación cuando dejó ver de quien se trataba. El chino había levantado la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos amatistas mirándole con esa frialdad característica.

-Kai…- Dijo casi en un suspiro, pero tres segundos después la fiereza regresó a su mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ruso sonrió.

-No esperaba esa reacción.- Dijo caminando hacia él con paso decidido.- Considerando la última vez que nos vimos.

Rei le devolvió una mirada mortal, observando cada movimiento del chico con detenimiento.

-¿Es que no vas a saludarme? – Llevó su mano a la barbilla del chico.

No recordaba que Kai fuera tan cínico, quizá era influencia de aquellos rusos con quienes de seguro había pasado todos esos meses.

-La vez pasada estabas tan feliz de verme otra vez.- Antes de que se acercara más, Rei sujetó la mano con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, deteniéndolo bruscamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin sentir ni un poco de culpa?

-¿Cómo sabes que no siento culpa?

Rei le miró detenidamente, todo en él era tan familiar, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, todo era exactamente igual a como recordaba, parecía que no había pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se habían visto…

-Estuviste en Rusia ¿no es cierto?

Contrario a lo que creía, Kai sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero Rei estaba harto, esa actitud sacada de quien sabe dónde le enfermaba. Lo tomó bruscamente de la bufanda llevándolo cerca de su rostro.

-¿Crees que voy a aguantar esto, Kai?- Dijo procurando que se notara toda la rabia que sentía.- ¿Crees que puedes ir y venir a cómo te plazca sin decirme una palabra sobre a donde irás o cuando volverás?

Kai le devolvía le sostenía la mirada también, ninguno parpadeaba, sólo parecía que intentaban perforar la mente del otro con sus miradas.

-Pensé que tú más que nadie entendería.

Con furia y sin soltarle, Rei gritó frustrado. Si hubiera estado cerca de una de las paredes, la habría golpeado con fuerza.

-¿Entender qué Kai? ¿Qué eres un idiota sin corazón que cree que puede desaparecer sin decir nada mas? ¿Entender que no te importan para nada los sentimientos de las otras personas?

-Supongo que esa es tu forma de ver las cosas, pero tú también eras un espíritu libre...

-¿Espíritu libre? -Dijo con un poco de ironía en su voz.- ¿Eso es lo que eres ahora?

-Tú eras quien iba a donde quería sin decir ni dar explicaciones…

-Eso fue antes de unirme a los Blade Breakers.- Murmuró.- Antes de estar contigo…

-Yo no te he pedido que dejes de hacerlo…

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría, tenía razón, Kai nunca le había pedido dejarlo todo por él... simplemente pensó que, al estar juntos, el sentido común haría su trabajo. Le dolía pensar que esos sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle dejar de sentir la necesidad de desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, así como había sucedido con él. No porque sintiera que no podía o debía, simplemente porque el amor que sentía por el ruso era más grande que la necesidad de aventura. Y creía que aquello era suficiente para Kai como lo era para él...

Se equivocó.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo soltándolo. -Ya no tienes que preocuparte por darme explicaciones.

-¿Qué significa eso Rei?

-Que a partir de ahora puedes ir y venir cuando te plazca, pero ya no esperes saber nada más de mí.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **NO HE MUERTOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Dios! He estado planeando este fic por unos meses, la verdad…. La verdaaaaaaad el siguiente fic sería uno que llevo -literal- un año escribiendo y que todavía no termino, pero como es un fic realmente complicado XD y yo soy una simplona, me da miedo empezar a publicarlo y al final resolver una cosa totalmente distinta, así que hasta que esté terminado y resuelto lo publicaré… Ojalá el fandom siga vivo hasta entonces.**

 **Otra de las razones por las que quería publicar un fic KaiRei -si me dieron en "Seguir autor" probablemente notaron que mis últimos veinte mil fics han sido de algo llamado Haikyuu- es porque necesito emocionarme otra vez con esta pareja y vivir y respirar KaiRei por un evento/cosplay que muero por hacer en un evento de noviembre.**

 **En fin! No sé si haya gente por aquí todavía xD hay temporadas donde siento el fandom como… vivo! Y otras donde no se si seguimos vivas todas ;A; pero me alegra volver a escribir sobre esta pareja -The ultimate OTP-, se siento bonito.**

 ***corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos días. -dijo sonriente el rubio cuando le vio entrar al comedor, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

-Oh Kai -añadió Takao, recordando súbitamente la conversación con su abuelo esa misma mañana-. El abuelo me dijo que te cambiaras a la habitación extra del último piso, no quiere que te resfríes por dormir en el dojo.

Sólo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Sé que no nos incumbe, pero… deberías arreglar las cosas con Rei lo más pronto posible, las cosas están muy tensas últimamente.

-Tienes razón -dijo Kai tomando un vaso de agua-. No les incumbe. Pero no te preocupes, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo.

-Eso es perfecto. -Oyó decir a Rei desde donde él había estado un minuto atrás-. Estaba a punto de decirte Takao que Kai podía quedarse en mi habitación.

El ruso lo miró con recelo.

-Entonces han arregla…

-Yo me iré mañana -interrumpió Rei-. Como estará libre mi lugar, supongo que no hay problema con que Kai se quede ahí.

Se dio a vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde irás? -Era el ruso, quien no sonaba muy feliz.

-No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones a ti -respondió viendo sobre su hombro.

-Estas actuando de una forma muy infantil, Rei.

-Oh, yo soy el infantil. -Se dio media vuelta, con la cabeza hecha un lío y el corazón en un puño.

-¿Estás haciendo esto como venganza?

-No, estoy haciendo esto porque decidí que me ha dejado de importar lo que hagas, puedes irte a donde quieras, cuando quieras y yo no te reclamaré nada.

-Rei…

-Porque a partir de ahora nuestros caminos están separados, aunque parece ser que tú lo creías así desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Crees que me voy porque no quiero estar contigo?

-No me interesa Kai -murmuró, intentando que esas palabras no le afectaran.

-Quiero dormir _hoy_ en la habitación -dijo terminantemente.

-No puedes -respondió Rei con la sonrisa más fría que pudo inventar-. Mañana será toda tuya, hoy puedes quedarte donde quieras.

Finalmente se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolos a todos algo confundidos y ansiosos.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! Y gracias por leer los que siguen aquí :D este fic va para largo, la historia es algo extensa como esos fics que ya me faltaba escribir sobre estos dos chicos hermosisimos, así que disfruten el camino!**

 **No sé si ya lo había dicho antes, pero ahora que he vagado por otros fandoms, volver a escribir sobre esta pareja se siente súper bonito, se siente como volver a casa después de un largo viaje.**

 **Gracias Laet-lyre, por ser la mejor Beta Reader del universo xD y por tu paciencia! Espero no defraudarte!**

 **Hikari-chan-HQ, gracias por seguir aquí! Ya este fin es el evento! Compartiremos lo que se pueda en la página Kai X Rei en Facebook :D**

 **Yari, gracias por seguir leyendo OTL es genial saber que hay gente por ahí que ama a esta pareja *^* ¡! Por favor! Que no te de pena dejar reviews :D a todos los autores nos motiva cuando nos dejan comentarios felices!**

 **Namy, gracias! Y gracias por leer *corazones*, me alegra volver a casa!**

 **Aome de Kon, gracias! Yo soy muy angst pero saben que de alguna forma u otra triunfará el amor xD aunque todavía falta algo para eso en este fic! Espero seguir contando contigo!**


	3. Chapter 3

No podía creerlo, no podía creer lo afectado que le habían dejado las palabras de quien fue su pareja, la persona que amaba, y aunque ahora no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, sólo sabía que sentía mucha rabia.

Y todo eso lo provocaba la nueva actitud de Kai.

Antes, aunque se iba sin decir nada, cuando volvía no actuaba como ese nuevo idiota que le estaba costando reconocer. Porque cuando volvía le hacía sentir como si de verdad le hubiera extrañado, como si estuviese arrepentido y jamás volvería a alejarse. Por eso le aceptaba de vuelta, por eso lejos de enojarse sentía alivio de volverle a ver, volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos y recibir ese amor que tanto echaba de menos... Qué idiota había sido, ¿cómo no pudo verlo? ¿Cómo es que siempre esperaba estúpidamente cosas que el otro no estaba dispuesto a darle?

Dio un puñetazo a la pared. No aguantaba la frustración, estaba de verdad molesto.

-Eso que haces no es muy inteligente Rei. -Oyó desde la puerta esa voz, esa maldita voz.

Pensó en no responder e ignorarle, pero el veneno podía más.

-No eres quién para decirme qué es inteligente o no. -respondió con furia.

-Tienes razón. -Para Kai una respuesta era suficiente para analizar la situación, así que se acercó al chico-. Has estado entrenando muy duro.

Hablaba mientras paseaba su mirada por los brazos del chico, cubiertos de vendas. Estiró una mano y con la yema de sus dedos apenas los rozó. Con ese ligero contacto logró hacer estremecer al chino, quien no esperaba siquiera que el otro se acercara.

Dio media vuelta como reflejo y se encontró de frente al bicolor, con su rostro a centímetros de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó alarmado cuando el otro prácticamente lo tenía sujeto de la barbilla.

No respondió, sólo se acercó decidido a tomar los labios que había imaginado por ese largo tiempo. Mientras, Rei miraba aterrado cómo sus planes se irían a la basura si Kai le besaba, cómo volvería a ceder y le perdonaría, porque después de todo lo amaba, así como odiaba el dolor que le hacía sentir; odiaba darle tanto poder sobre él, lo odiaba tanto.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando le apartó, empujándolo lejos de él.

-Eres un idiota -gruñó y caminó hacia afuera del dojo.

Había caminado tan rápido a su habitación, que pensaba que el otro no había podido alcanzarlo, pero, en cuanto intentó cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, encontró resistencia.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Hiwatari? ¿No te ha quedado claro que no quiero nada contigo ya?

-Me queda perfectamente claro -murmuró entrando sin pena y cerrando con seguro la puerta-. Si esto va a terminar cuando te vayas mñana ¿no crees que merezco una despedida?

-Es lo que siempre haces, ¿no es cierto? -Le dedicó una mirada desafiante que sólo hizo sonreír a Kai-. Era muy obvio como para no darme cuenta.

-Entonces ¿por qué negarte esta vez?

El ruso se había acercado a Rei, quien se mordía los labios. Mentiría si dijera que no quería volver a sentir el cuerpo de Kai sobre el suyo, sentir esas manos usualmente frías calentarse con cada caricia y escuchar su voz repetir su nombre con necesidad.

-No significa que me quedaré -murmuró viendo hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero si Kai lo hacía con él cada vez que se despedían ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora también? Echar por la borda su conciencia y acostarse con el ruso sabiendo que estaba usándolo y que al día siguiente se iría, que le abandonaría.

A decir verdad, hubo un tiempo en el que se había negado a esa clase de intimidad con Kai; sabía que, a la mañana siguiente, en cualquiera de todas aquellas veces, el ruso se iría y no tenía forma de saber cuál sería la última. Así que naturalmente había generado una ligera aversión, cuando Kai empezaba a besarle y sus manos a rondar por su cuerpo se paralizaba y pensaba en una forma de escapar, si no tenía lo que él quería no se iría -o eso quería pensar-, pero después de unos minutos de juegos y caricias simplemente se dejaba llevar, nublado por las sensaciones y el amor... el estúpido amor.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Kai había empezado a besarle con tanta desesperación, como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo por todo ese tiempo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, adentró sus manos en la ropa holgada del chino, arrancándole suspiros con cada caricia.

Rei no quería quedarse atrás, hacía un minuto estaba dudando todavía pero ahora sólo quería sentir y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo disfrutaría y si a la mañana siguiente alguno de los dos tenía que irse, así sería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo contiene un lemon ligero, tome sus precauciones.**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

A pesar de todo, de las palabras sin amor y las caricias vacías, había algo realmente que disfrutaba en aquel puro y llano placer, negándose a sí mismo esos sentimientos que querían surgir al sentir al ruso tan cerca.

-Kai. -murmuró quejándose un poco; habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez y estaba costándole acostumbrarse a esa intromisión.

El bicolor sonrió, acomodándose mejor mientras los gemidos ligeros de Rei inundaban la habitación y llegaban a sus oídos como una gloriosa melodía.

-Kai... -suspiró tratando de sujetarse de la espalda del ruso, en un intento por sentirle más cerca.

Kai se inclinó para acercar sus rostros, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la cadera del chino con cada movimiento.

-Rei… -dijo reprimiendo un gemido-. Mírame Rei.

El chino permanecía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en las sensaciones, intentando no pensar en nada ni nadie más.

Aun así, al escucharle tan cerca de su oído, no pudo desobedecerle. En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con la imagen del chico que adoraba, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el esfuerzo y sus mejillas en un tono bermellón que sobresaltaba por esas marcas azules de su cara. Una aperlada gota de sudor recorría su rostro, haciéndole ver más humano que nunca.

-Te amo Rei -dijo con dificultad y sin avisar, le besó en los labios.

Disfrutando de su boca, del ambiente húmedo y cargado de suspiros, ambos no podían más que repetir sus nombres como si estuvieran enamorados, como si no pudieran vivir sin el otro.

Rei suspiró fuertemente, sintiendo a Kai acostarse a su lado, agotado.

Tampoco preguntó si podía hacerlo, era algo que necesitaba y lo haría, como todas esas veces que egoístamente tomaba lo que quería sin considerar nada más, así que pasó un brazo por la cintura del chino y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-No habrá palabras lindas está vez Kai. -dijo al sentirle en lo que antes era un bello momento de intimidad.

-Lo sé -gruñó acomodándose mejor sobre el chico.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa manera, probablemente Kai estaría dormido ya, pero se aventuró a soltar una pregunta.

-¿Por qué, Kai? -dijo acariciando sus cabellos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-¿Por qué qué? -Oyó unos minutos después.

Rei se mordió el labio, no esperaba respuesta realmente.

-¿Por qué te vas sin decirme una palabra?

Kai se enderezó, para poder verle directo a los ojos.

-¿Es que no merezco una explicación siquiera?

Si pudiera, la mirada dorada de Rei le habría quemado.

-¿Qué más da ahora? -respondió el ruso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-. No cambia el hecho de que te irás mañana.

Era todo, no le quedaba dudas de que él no significaba para Kai lo que creía ¿por qué tenía que arrastrarle a esa desesperación e incertidumbre?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que me amas entonces? -Le cuestionó lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

-Porque es la verdad...

-Que gran forma de amar tienes… -dijo de la peor manera posible.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y se cubrió con la cobija.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de salir corriendo, incluso de golpear a Kai, estaba tan frustrado y herido, lo odiaba tanto… odiaba tanto sentirse así.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, sin poder contener más todas sus emociones sintió las lágrimas salir por torrentes, sin su permiso.

-Rei… -Oyó muy cerca de su oreja y enseguida unos brazos le rodearon, presionándolo fuertemente-. Lo siento tanto Rei…

Si Rei hubiera volteado habría visto las lágrimas en los ojos del ruso, pero este no hizo nada para hacerlas notar.

-Vete -dijo con la voz cargada de furia-. No quiero saber nada de ti.

Decir que aquello no le dolía sería mentir. Estaba inmerso en una especie de negación hasta que le escuchó decir esas palabras y todo le cayó como balde de agua fría. Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba, había destruido su confianza y con cada palabra que decía empeoraba todo.

-Me iré, Rei -respondió sin soltarle, sabiendo lo egoísta que estaba siendo-. Mañana no volveremos a saber el uno del otro.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Escribir estas escenas siempre me cuesta trabajo xDDD auxilioooooooo**

 **Gracias chicas por leer! ;A; y por sus reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Hikari-chan-HQ, noooo, probablemente no tiene que ver con la forma en que se desarrolla el anime, el fic está pensado como una especie de continuación jejeje y que mal que se te hicieran tristes :c porque se ponen peor xDDDDD lo siento!**

 **Laet-Lyre, ahahah tampoco recuerdo haber mencionado que sería un fc largo D: quizá no lo hice xD tampoco será tan largo como WOW Adolescencia, pero ahí habrá alguito xD siempre hago sufrir a Rei :c ya le toca a Kai xD**

 **Aome de Kon, gracias por tus animos! Si, siempre son caps cortitos pero hey! Al menos son dos caps por actualización xDD jejejeje**

 **Yari: Gracias otra vez! Lo intento ;A; intento que esten in carácter y a veces creo que no lo logro pero lo intentoooooo -a veces tengo que ver alguno que otro cap para no perderlos-, gracias por tu apoyo! Espero estés disfrutando este fic y otros que espero poder publicar pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana la luz apenas se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando a un chico que dormía solitariamente en una cama donde antes dormían dos.

Kai empezaba a despertar, negando lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido el día anterior y pidiendo que sólo fuera una pesadilla, insistiéndose a sí mismo que Rei estaba ahí, a su lado.

-Así que se siente de esta forma -dijo para sí.

Amaba a Rei, era la única persona que había amado en su vida y que probablemente amaría. Pero lo había arruinado y ahora sentía que merecía aquello.

Suspiró y tomó fuerza para abrir los ojos. Como había imaginado, no había nadie más ahí.

-Rei... -mumuró buscando con la mirada algún rastro del chico.

No había nada.

El closet abierto y vacío resaltaba en toda la habitación.

Se levantó con pesadez, resignado e intentando mantenerse fuerte. A pesar de que había planeado que fuera así desde que llegó a Japón la mañana anterior, no esperaba que fuera el chino quien decidiera irse por cuenta propia y peor aún, odiándolo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente era mejor así.

Suspiró, detestando todo lo que era en esos momentos, lo que le obligaban a convertirse. Tomó la pequeña mochila que había llevado consigo y que se encontraba tal cual la había dejado el día anterior. Era momento de irse también. Alcanzaría a Yuriy y a Boris, quienes ya habían partido a Europa en otro vuelo desde Rusia.

Mientras apretaba el puño en un intento por no dejar salir sus emociones. Quizá en otro momento volvería a encontrarse con Rei y podría explicarle todo -si es que él quisiera escucharle.

Salió de la habitación. El resto de los chicos todavía dormía, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decirle nada a nadie. Sólo salió directo por la puerta, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **I love Drama D´:**


	6. Chapter 6

-0-

-¡Es Kai!- gritó cierto peliazul al divisarlo entre la multitud-. ¡No puedo creer que de verdad esté aquí! – luego se volvió a su compañeros-. Les dije que esta vez si vendría.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el último torneo en el que participó, y probablemente dos años desde la última vez que Rei le vio, a lo lejos, en alguna de las reuniones con la BBA, con el coraje todavía atorado en la garganta como para poder acercarse.

¿Y ahora que sentía? Estaba algo receloso, aunque no sabía si podría actuar con normalidad, pues algo dentro de él se agitaba de saber que estaban tan cerca. Lo diferente era que ahora no sentía la rabia invadirle, ya no. Sólo estaba esa extraña ansiedad.

\- ¿Vamos a saludarlo? -continuó Takao encaminándose hacia aquel grupo.

-No me apetece… -Sonrió a medias el chino, todavía sin sentirse listo-. Iré con los White Tigers y los veo después...

\- ¿Siguen peleados? preguntó Max.

-Nosotros no...

-¡Ni siquiera intentes negarlo! -Kyouju no quería empeorar la situación, pero siempre le faltaba tacto para decir lo evidente-. En cada reunión en las que han logrado coincidir, ni siquiera se miran, es como si fingieran que no están en el mismo lugar.

-Vale, si, todavía estamos peleados, vayan ustedes a saludarlo. - Les urgió-. Los veo después.

Probablemente Kai no había notado la presencia del chico, pero en cuanto vio llegar a su antiguo equipo una sensación de ausencia le asaltó. Faltaba alguien ahí, a quien deseaba ver más que a nadie.

Mientras Rei caminaba en dirección opuesta, lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Detestaba el tener que huir, pero no podía aclarar sus ideas con tanta gente alrededor.

-0-

-0-

-0-

No es casual que esta actualización haya tardado meses en realizarse xD ahora sienten lo que nuestros bebés sentían al estar separados… Nah, realmente no estaba segura de la continuación, no se si estoy convencida con cierto detalle pero puede seguir postergando una eternamente y ese tampoco es el caso.

Gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews! Y aquella personita que estuvo recordándome que debía actualizar xD sin ti, esto no hubiera sido posible -tusabesquieneres-


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

Un chico de cabellos bicolores sonrió al encontrarse de frente en el ascensor del hotel con quien menos habría creído, pero a quien sin duda esperaba ver.

\- ¿K-Kai? – Rei estaba realmente sorprendido de verlo tan pronto.

A pesar de que ya sabía que participaba en el torneo y que encontrarse con él era inevitable, no podía evitar sorprenderse por su presencia, pero más que nada, de su capacidad de hablarle sin inmutarse, como si hace años no hubieran tenido nada ni se hubieran alejado el uno del otro sin volverse a hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó refiriéndose a ese preciso lugar, en ese exacto lugar del hotel donde se quedaba.

-Me hospedo aqui -dijo Kai despreocupadamente, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al chico de entrar a su lado.

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo? -preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo, soltando lo primero que le venía a la mente.

\- ¿Qué? -La expresión de Kai era tan divertida que le molestaba.

Rei se encogió de hombros, no estaba del todo listo para hablar con él de esa manera, dentro de él había un cúmulo de emociones y no sabía cuál predominaba.

-Los chicos pidieron una suite en otro hotel, pero prefiero dormir en la calle a compartir cuarto con ellos otra vez. -Sabía que se refería a Boris y Yuriy-. Así que me ofrecieron una habitación en este pequeño hotel y sonaba mejor que una banca de algún parque.

Rei le miró receloso y después entró al ascensor, de pie junto al ruso que no dejaba de mirarlo, soltó un suspiro. Kai tenía un sentido del humor difícil de comprender, pero a él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Kai relajó la mirada al ver la reacción del pelinegro y este, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, volteó su rostro.

-Vi que...- Continuó, aclarando la garganta, intentando actuar con normalidad-. No estás calificando para el equipo ruso.

Kai volvió a sonreír.

-Veo que te tomaste la molestia de mirar mi nombre en la lista.

Rei frunció el ceño, le molestaba porque en parte aquello era cierto.

-No fue a propósito. Tu nombre estaba justo sobre el de Max.

-Por supuesto...- Le miró fijamente, analizándolo.

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió.

\- ¿Bien qué?

-Siempre es fácil para ti evitar darme una respuesta -gruñó, poniéndose instantáneamente de mal humor.

Ambos se miraron y ahora ni siquiera Kai sonreía.

-Rei...

El aludido no dijo nada, esperando una palabra, pero Kai no dijo nada más.

-Esa es tu respuesta siempre... -La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso de Rei, pero antes de que pudiera irse sintió una mano cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, impidiéndole alejarse.

La expresión del ruso decía mucho y al mismo tiempo le costaba entenderlo, era como si dentro de sí estuviera peleando por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, veía como invadían su rostro en ese momento, haciéndole ver como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, pero también como si estuviera intentando simplemente dejarlo ir, aplicando esa frialdad tan característica de él, para seguir adelante con su orgullo intacto.

Rei le miró, esperando, mientras sentía la rabia crecer nuevamente dentro de él.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo o te quedarás callado como siempre?

Siendo sincero, le sorprendía la severidad de Rei. El chino siempre fue de carácter fuerte, pero con él no podía evitar ser dulce y bastante paciente, ahora que se encontraba al lado opuesto de su aprecio era fácil ver su entereza.

-Apostemos -dijo Kai, saliendo del ascensor y recuperando su serenidad-. En la batalla de mañana...

\- ¿Qué?

-Mañana lucharás conmigo, Rei.

El chino abrió los ojos, había notado el equipo al que pertenecía Kai, pero lo había olvidado a los pocos minutos, sólo había saltado a su mente que no pertenecía a la alineación rusa como era usual.

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar exactamente? -Le miró, escéptico.

-Si yo gano vendrás conmigo después del torneo.

Rei soltó una risa irónica.

-No me interesa Kai -dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

Para cualquiera aquello podría haber sido tomado como cierto, pero no para Kai. La manera en la que Rei había temblado al verle por primera a vez le decía que estaba mintiendo, mintiéndose a sí mismo, antes que a cualquier otro.

\- ¿Qué hay si yo gano? -preguntó de la nada, confirmando lo que acababa de pensar.

-Si tú ganas responderé a todas tus preguntas.

Rei enarcó una ceja.

-Con las respuestas que siempre me das no creo que valga la pena.

-Contestaré a todo lo que quieras saber... de una forma u otra, ganes o pierdas, tendrás las respuestas a todo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que todavía me interesa todo eso? ¿O que me interesas tú? -dijo algo desafiante, desde hacía unos minutos algo se había encendido dentro de él y no podía detenerlo -. Si quisieras decirme las cosas no tendrías que inventar todas estas tonterías y simplemente me lo dirías. Por respeto a lo que alguna vez se supone que tuvimos ¿no crees?

Kai sonrió, era experto en notar esas pequeñas cosas en Rei.

-Para empezar, sé que todavía te intereso porqué...- Respondió acercándose en exceso a él, haciéndole retroceder instintivamente.

Mientras que la sonrisa de Kai se ensanchó más al ver esa reacción, los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No significa nada, Hiwatari -gruñó, empujándole.

-Sigue diciéndote eso.

El ruso estaba conforme con todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Y estamos apostando no sólo por las respuestas -continuó sin apartarse-. Si no porque quiero que regreses conmigo.

Lo odiaba tanto, Rei no podía más que observarlo mientras el otro le regresaba la mirada más intensa que jamás le hubiera visto, mientras sentía todo aquello dentro de su pecho de nuevo, golpeándolo y dejándolo desprotegido. Todas sus palabras frías eran un intento para convencerse a sí mismo de que no quería nada de aquello, que no quería a Kai cerca.

-¿Sería tan malo Rei? -volvió a hablar, tan cerca de él, con sus labios casi sobre los suyos-. ¿Sería tan malo volver a estar conmigo y pasar una noche juntos?

\- ¿Qué estupideces dices?

-Justo como la última vez. - Insistió-. Nada de palabras lindas.

\- ¿Te estas burlando? -Se mordió el labio, intentando no soltar ninguna palabra impropia.

-Jamás me burlaría de algo así.

Rei le miró sorprendido, ver la determinación en los ojos amatistas de Kai le hacía saber que no estaba jugando. Quería que le dejara de ver así, porque si seguía se rendiría y no quería. No quería aceptar que todavía temblaba al verlo y que despertaba en él algo que no podía explicar pero que le atraía de una manera sobrehumana, porque acompañados de esos sentimientos estaba todavía el rencor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así, Kai? -preguntó intentando sonar sereno, empujando casi con delicadeza al otro para que le soltara y se apartara.

Kai sabía que estaba portándose como el idiota más grande del mundo. No podía aparecer así de la nada y pedir aquello que le estaba pidiendo. Pero no podía detenerse. Todo eso le hacía sentir desesperado, necesitaba a Rei, quería estar con él y le apenaba admitirlo, lo quería a su lado a pesar de que el otro no quisiera.

Y quizá ese era uno de esos momentos donde se rendiría a la desesperación.

-Rei... -murmuró, con ese tono de voz que sólo le había escuchado un par de veces, haciendo su cabeza explotar.

El chino podía ver aquello como si estuviera en cámara lenta, sabiendo que estaba a punto de estrellarse, al borde de la desgracia, y no hacía nada. Se estaba dejando llevar.

Sintió la mano de Kai apenas rozar su mejilla, su rostro tan cerca. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, mientras era atrapado entre los brazos del ruso. Se dejó asir, Kai había besado su frente, de la misma forma que le había besado hacía varios años, cuando le prometió que siempre iba a estar a su lado. Como en aquellos tiempos donde todavía creía en él.

Y de la nada todo pareció tan claro y simple.

-Está bien… -dijo en su oído.

Luego se separó y le miró de frente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apartó cabellos bicolores que caían en su frente.

-Me acostaré contigo. -Sonrió-. Te usaré, nos divertiremos y olvidaremos todo lo que está pasando entre nosotros, pero mañana me volveré a ir. Justo como tú lo hacías.

Kai sonrió. Era la sonrisa más triste que le había visto nunca. Aquello no le hacía gracia. Pero era la única forma en que podía tenerlo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Me emociono de escribir cositas de ellos *love* bueno, esto lo escribí hace un tiempo pero ahora que lo vuelvo a leer sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que los amo.

Ojalá haya personitas leyendo todavía! *Corazones* aprecio los reviews y me hacen saber que siguen ahí jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo contiene Lemon, por favor toma tus precauciones

-0-

-0-

-0-

No iba a negar que estar con Kai era maravilloso, a pesar de lo mucho que quería negarlo, el chico le seguía pareciendo endemoniadamente atractivo.

Sus ojos amatistas y brillantes, esa mirada melancólica que siempre le resultaba enigmática, su piel blanca que parecía de porcelana y que enrojecía con facilidad ante el toque más suave... ese cuerpo perfectamente trabajado que en esos momentos se desvivía para darle al más intenso placer... Kai no era como los otros chicos con los que había estado, Kai era Kai.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -dijo el bicolor dejando de besar su vientre y apartando la mano de donde se había mantenido ocupada-. No has dejado de mirarme de esa forma...

\- ¿D-De esa forma? -repitió, descolocado ante la súbita interrupción de caricias. -¿te detuviste sólo para preguntar eso?

-Estaba intrigado. - Sonrió-. Me mirabas como si estuvieras enamorado de mi.

-Eso quisieras. -Se removió un poco, enrollando las piernas por la cintura de Kai-. Date prisa, lo estabas haciendo bien hasta que te pusiste sentimental.

-Como desees -respondió acercando su rostro al del otro.

-No besos, Kai -gruñó poniendo una mano en la boca del otro para detenerlo.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan caprichoso? -preguntó empezando a lamer la palma de la mano que pretendía detener su boca.

-Desde que descubrí que no tengo porque mendigar migajas de cariño. -Su voz sonaba algo distante, sin duda estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener sus sentimientos fuera de todo eso.

Kai hizo una expresión indescifrable, aquel comentario había sido como un golpe seco en su pecho. No había creído que su antigua relación con Rei había sido tan mala experiencia para él, porque para él había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

-Entiendo. -Intentó tragarse esos sentimientos. Lo había arruinado todo y tenía que aceptar que Rei no volvería a sentir algo por él.

Se concentró en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, separando las piernas del oriental y con la más tormentosa lentitud se adentró en él.

-Kai -se quejó Rei, sujetándose fuertemente de los hombros del chico-. Hnnm... Kai...

El chino no sabía lo que esa sola palabra provocaba, no sabía cuanto había pensado que jamás volvería a escuchar su nombre de esos labios ni cuanta esperanza le daba el sentirlo así, de que algún día quizá volverían a estar juntos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó cuando entró completamente en él, Rei mantenía los ojos cerrados, aferrado a su espalda.

El chico asintió mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

-P-Puedes moverte -dijo, dándole permiso de continuar.

Aquello era demasiado, Rei era tan perfecto y esos pensamientos surgían y revoloteaban dentro de su cabeza sin control. Sin permiso Kai besó sus labios del otro y no encontró resistencia.

-Kai… -gimió al sentir los movimientos iniciar lentamente y aumentar de fuerza. Con cada golpe dentro de él sentía que su lucidez desaparecía.

El placer se intensificó cuando sintió la mano de Kai masturbarle al ritmo de cada embestida, se mordió el labio intentando no gemir descontroladamente pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Lo único que quería era sentir.

-¡Ah! -Soltó un gritillo cuando Kai tocó ese punto dentro de él al tiempo que presionaba su miembro con fuerza-. Kai...-balbuceó cuando sintió el orgasmo materializarse en aquella sustancia blanca en la mano del ruso.

Pero Kai no se detuvo, ni los sentimientos que explotaban dentro de él ni la imagen de Rei arqueándose de placer le harían detenerse. No hasta que tomara todo del chino, no hasta que llegara a lo más profundo de él y se sintiera satisfecho, capaz de dejarle ir.

-Te amo, Rei -murmuró directamente en su oído.

-Kai -respondió casi en un gemido, todavía abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La carga de placer se concentró en ese punto, todo lo que sentía en esos momentos explotaba dentro de él. Tembló ligeramente al momento de terminar.

El chino respiraba con dificultad. Ambos parecían cansados cuando Kai se dejó caer en los brazos de Rei.

-Dijiste que no habría palabras lindas esta vez.- Suspiró sin apartarse, dejando que el otro le abrazara.

-Sabes que siempre te he amado -dijo acurrucado en el pecho de Rei, ignorando sus reclamos.

\- Si me amaras, en ese entonces no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste.-Acarició el cabello bicolor. - No me hubieras lastimado así ni te hubieras ido tantas veces sin explicación.

-Tenía que hacerlo...-Le abrazó más fuertemente.

\- "Tenía que hacerlo" -repitió-. Odio que no me des respuestas...

-Mañana te diré todo lo que quieras saber...

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kai sólo se aferraba al chico, sintiendo las caricias en su cabello, mientras que Rei miraba al techo, pensando en lo que sucedería mañana.

-No quiero volver contigo, Kai -dijo finalmente.

Kai se enderezó para mirarlo fijamente y sus ojos brillaron, Rei casi pudo haber jurado que eran lagrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas.

-Entonces sólo tienes que ganar mañana... no estas obligado a venir conmigo.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, buscando su ropa.

Aquella visión le perturbaba más de lo que quería admitir, era como si rompiera en pedazos más pequeños las partes rotas de su corazón. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo se acercó y le abrazó por detrás, pasando sus manos por su pecho y apoyando su rostro en su espalda, dejando que sus cabellos acariciaran esa blanca piel.

-No quiero, por que no creo poder volver a confiar en ti, Kai -dijo cerrando los ojos.

El ruso sonrió tristemente.

-Entonces pierde. - Se levantó, dejando a Rei sorprendido. - Pierde y te mostraré todo, después de eso, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo si no quieres.

Sin decir nada más se inclinó sobre él, besándole en un arrebato de emociones.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Rei -dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aliento.- No me rendiré ahora.

\- ¿Kai? - Preguntó mientras le veía terminar de vestirse.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

Pero el ruso solo sonrió, poniéndose el abrigo mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Hasta mañana, Rei.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Perdonen por tanta inactividad de este fic! Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos fics a medias, tantos dibujos, tantos compromisos, tanto fuckin trabajoooooooo me mueroooooooo

Gracias gente! De verdad que esos comentarios que recibo de vez en cuando hacen que todavía me siente a pensar en escribir! ;A; los amo!

saben que este es mi fandom forever? Saben que significa?! Que no dejaré un fic KaiRei sin terminar! (a menos que me muera xD) y este fic no será el primero! Así que pido paciencia (aunque siempre la han tenido!), prometo que leerán el final algún día no muy lejano (espero).


	9. Capítulo 9

Antes de empezar... quiero que sepan que estoy probando la app de FF (no sabía que existía hasta hace como 2 semanas), así que si ven este cap en un formato medio raro es porque estoy actualizando a través de ella, veamos que tal! (Aunque ya desde aqui veo que el formato será un desastre =)

-0-

-0-

-0-

-Estamos reunidos en el domo de la BBA Japón, donde se lleva a cabo el torneo mundial de Beyblade, les habla su comentarista AJ Topper en vivo, esperando que inicie el duelo entre los representantes de Reino Unido y China.

-Como saben, el formato del torneo ha cambiado en los últimos años, compitiendo ahora representantes de cada país de manera individual, y no en equipos por país como había sido hasta hace algunos años.

-Esto permite tener a varios participantes de un sólo país compitiendo por título de único campeón mundial. -Ambos comentaristas se esforzaban por explicar en caso de que alguna persona haya vivido bajo una roca los últimos años y no estuviera enterado.

-Claro que las pre-eliminatorias exigen que cada competidor califique con un mínimo de puntos en sus países de origen para poder competir en el mundial.

-Y cambiando de tema, este año tuvimos increíbles sorpresas, para empezar el regreso de una gran leyenda del Beyblade, que se había mantenido alejado de los reflectores por unos cuantos años.

-Cuatro años para ser exactos.

-Cuatro largos años sin noticias de Kai Hiwatari, muchos creíamos que incluso ya se había retirado, en silencio.

-Pero no solo eso, si no que regresa no para competir para Rusia, de donde es originario, sino que está calificando para el equipo británico, damas y caballeros.

-Se ha especulado mucho sobre esto, sin embargo, pese a la insistencia, Kai Hiwatari no ha hecho ninguna declaración.

-Kai se ha visto durante todo el torneo en compañía de sus excompañeros del equipo ruso, quienes calificaron para dicho país este año, después de un tiempo sin actividad.

-Entonces la razón por la que Kai no regresó a competir con los rusos este año es un misterio.

-Idiotas -murmuraba Yuriy viendo la televisión-, no es ningún misterio si al menos revisaran las reglas...

-Yo no entiendo porque es tan importante -rio Boris a su lado- ¿Por qué no has declarado nada Kai?

El ruso estaba sentado cerca de ellos, en el salón de espera.

-Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí -gruñó fastidiado-. Ya no jueguen a ser mis niñeros, dejó de ser divertido hace años.

-Oh, discúlpanos señor Hiwatari, pensé que éramos amigos.

Kai arqueó la ceja. Era cierto que los consideraba sus amigos, pero no diría ni una palabra al respecto.

-Los amigos no están pegados los unos a los otros todo el tiempo -dijo claramente molesto-. Ahora el viejo no les paga por vigilarme, quedó claro cuando volvieron a Rusia ¿o no? ¿por qué insisten en estar conmigo todo el tiempo?

-Que amargado -gruñó Boris, aunque siendo honesto, el ver a Kai irritado le divertía.

-No todo el tiempo -sonrió Yuriy-. Cuando te colaste ayer en la habitación de Kon lo respetamos.

-Oh, cierto ¿te divertiste con el gatito?

-Ustedes me enferman. -Kai se levantó de su lugar, si ellos no iban a salir, él lo haría.

-Kai. -La voz del pelirrojo había cambiado-. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Planeas volver con Rei?

-Eso no te importa. -Salió de la habitación.

-No debimos dejarlo sólo en Inglaterra -gruñó Boris.

-Debimos traerlo con nosotros a la primera oportunidad.

-0-

Kai caminaba en dirección al estadio, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla en unos minutos.

Salió por la gran puerta, consciente de que habían anunciado su nombre hacía algunos minutos y el público completo explotó en un griterío y aplausos.

Era su regreso al escenario mundial del Beyblade, y aunque toda ese faramalla siempre le había desagradado, ahora se sentía un poco nostálgico.

La última vez que compitió, estaba en circunstancias totalmente opuestas. Para empezar, al lado de Rei y no contra él.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo, Kai -dijo Rei con media sonrisa y las cejas fruncidas ya en su puesto.

\- ¿Listo, Kai Hiwatari? -preguntó el árbitro, pidiéndole que tomara su lugar frente al plato.

-Fue una noche larga -se excusó el ruso, mirándolo fijamente mientras preparaba su Beyblade- ¿Tú también te divertiste ayer?

Rei sintió su cara hervir, pero mantuvo su semblante. No permitiría que Kai provocara más destrozos en él.

-Si, me divertí mucho -dijo afilando sus ojos mientras sonreía con ironía -. Pero no fue algo importante, me he divertido igual otras veces.

-Beyluchadores prepárense.

Kai se mordió el labio y Rei sonrió aún más, casi complacido.

Ambos se colocaron en posición de lanzamiento.

3

2

1

Ambos Beyblades salieron disparados para chocar en el aire antes de caer el plato de batalla e impactarse furiosamente uno contra otro.

Kai sonrió. A decir verdad, ver a Dranzer así encendía algo en su pecho, no se sentía tan fuera de forma después de todo y el Blade que se imponía frente a él era prueba de ello.

Veloz como siempre, de un segundo a otro se envolvió en fuego mientras atacaba sin piedad al Driger de Rei, quien resistía los poderosos ataques.

-Esto es tan tú -dijo el chino al ver a Dranzer atacar furioso sin darle un respiro.

-Sabes que no me gusta prolongar más de lo necesario una batalla -sonrió.

-Tan típico de Kai Hiwatari ¡¡Vamos Driger!!

El Beyblade blanco se lanzó contraatacando al Blade de Kai, cortando el aire logró asestar un golpe de lleno a Dranzer y dejándolo tambaleándose.

-Eso también es tan típico de Rei.

Kai observaba como Driger le esquivaba ágilmente, devolviéndole golpes de tanto en tanto a una velocidad increíble.

-Eres mejor de lo que recordaba. -Por un momento apartó la mirada del plato y la enfocó en el chico frente a él.

-Por supuesto -sonrió genuinamente, devolviéndole la mirada-. Soy 4 años mejor que la última vez que nos vimos.

Oh, cómo lo amaba. Estaba disfrutando tanto esos momentos y no era por la Beybatalla -aunque claro que competir contra alguien del nivel de Rei era emocionante-, lo que más le emocionaba en esos momentos era estar frente a frente con el Rei que había sido, antes que nada, su amigo.

Esa seguridad y buen humor que le había arrebatado con tantas peleas y decepciones, él había sido el único culpable, y si ahora estaba mejor sin él no podía obligarle a regresar a su lado, no podía pedirle que le escuchara. Por mucho que él lo quisiera, tal vez Rei estaba mejor sin él.

\- ¡Concéntrate, Kai! -Gritó el pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, justo al momento que Driger se impactaba de lleno contra su rival.

Kai no pudo hacer nada cuando Dranzer salió disparado del plato, estrellándose contra la gran pared que se encontraba a varios metros de él.

Por un segundo no sabía que había pasado. Había pensado en unos instantes que lo mejor sería desaparecer de la vida de su antiguo compañero, ¿había sido eso suficiente para perder?

Cuando regresó a la realidad lo primero que vio fue a un Rei furioso llegar frente a él y con una mano jalarle de la bufanda, obligándolo a verle de cerca.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? -preguntó con la voz cargada de ira- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Tú eres mejor que esto ¡maldita sea!

El ruso parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando a quien tenía frente a él. Un milisegundo después sujetó su mano con fuerza para que le soltara.

-Eres muy bueno, Rei.

El susodicho gruñó.

-Y yo no pude seguirte el paso.

-Basta... -gruñó aún más-. No voy a escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir...

Se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta.

-Cielos ¿por qué esta tan molesto? -Takao los miraba desde el palco de Beyluchadores.

-Quizá piensa que Kai no luchó en serio...-dijo Max pensativo.

-Pues desde aquí parecía que luchaba muy en serio...

-Totalmente... Aunque al final parecía que algo no estaba bien.

El chino caminaba furioso, estaban luchando bien, le había costado mantener a raya a Dranzer y de la nada Kai se fue, sus pensamientos no estaban más ahí, haciéndole perder rápidamente; De tratarse de otro Beyluchador no le hubiera molestado tanto, es decir, una beybatalla es rápida y requiere de toda la concentración en cada movimiento, un segundo puede costar la victoria, y ese segundo era por lo que había luchado tantas veces: era una estrategia y una oportunidad que se aprovechaba no importando quien era el oponente. Yasí como le sucedió a Kai, a él le había sucedido tantas veces en el pasado... Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto, Kai no era así.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Hoy, CumaMSK, ha prometido solemnemente que se dedicará exclusivamente a este fic hasta terminarlo.

Probablemente no saben que estoy publicando 2 fics simultáneamente, faltando a una de mis reglas, que es: NO publicar otra historia hasta que esté terminada la anterior. Pero como son de fandoms distintos, no pensé que importaría, y bueno quizá a nadie más le importe xD pero resulta que realmente me hace querer partirme en dos, dos fandoms, dos mundos, dos mil ideas, y si esto no fuera suficiente, además me metí a escribir una tercera historia, pero es que ya me dolían las manos y la cabeza de no poderla escribir, lo malo es que es de esas historias complicadas a las que necesito construirle todo un universo y me apasiona pero consume todo mi tiempo libre (ni siquiera he dibujado!!!), ayyy ojalá les gustara el BokuAka para que la leyeran cuando la publique… xD

En fin, hoy con todo el dolor de mi corazón me he prometido que pausaré esas dos historias para terminar esta, y hasta que no haya escrito el punto final, no miraré las otras ni las actualizaré/publicaré.

Así que Fear not, si todavía tienen esperanzas en mi, prometo que no les defraudaré!!

Saben que los reviews son realmente apreciados!!! -Si es que todavía creen en esta historia-.

KaiRei Forever!!


	10. Chapter 10

-0-

Rei suspiró mientras tomaba aire fresco en ese pequeño mirador, esa noche los chicos le habían invitado a cenar con ellos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie. Se quedaría solo, entrenando un poco, mientras pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que no dejaban de atormentarlo.

Ya no estaba molesto, ahora con la cabeza fría se daba cuenta de que lo anterior no había sido más que un ataque de ira y frustración, y ahora sentía que quizá había sido muy duro con Kai. Él jamás habría perdido a propósito... ¿por qué había pensado que sí? Quizá le molestaba por que Kai no era de los que se dejaban llevar por sentimentalismos y aun así se las arregló para arruinarlo completamente.

Volvió a suspirar ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello? Todo ese tiempo estuvo intentando bloquear cualquier cosa que le recordara a él, tanto que pensó que lo había logrado. Pensaba que era lo suficiente fuerte y maduro para pasar la noche con él y no sentir nada -después de todo, así habían pasado algunas personas por su vida y él se las había arreglado para no sentir nada en absoluto-, en cambio, con Kai, a la sola mención de su nombre se ponía ansioso, después de ese reencuentro se volvía a sentir intoxicado de él.

Kai era Kai. Parecía que nunca podría escapar de ese chico.

-Estás aquí...- Escuchó desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Al voltearse le costó un poco de trabajo ver al dueño de esa voz entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó al aire.

Escuchó una ligera risa del ruso y segundos después al fin lograba divisar su silueta.

-No volviste al hotel y recordé que te gustaba venir a este lugar en la noche.

El chino gruñó y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me estabas acosando?

-Tal vez… -murmuró.

Ambos se miraron.

-Yo, siento haberte decepcionado hoy, Rei -dijo, después de un largo silencio-. Siento mucho todas las veces en las que te he decepcionado.

-Yo siento haberte gritado así hoy después de la batalla...-respondió Rei por lo bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

-¿Realmente te estás disculpando por eso?

-Supongo que fui injusto al juzgarte... es decir, me molesta, pero no puedo decir que no lo entiendo...

-No, tenías razón, pude hacerlo mejor, pero fuiste demasiado rápido.

-Ja... ¿de qué se trata esto? -le miró irónico. Kai aceptando su debilidad era algo realmente inusual.

-Siempre hemos sabido que en las beybatallas lo más importante es la fortaleza mental, esta vez no fui lo suficiente fuerte para vencerte, así que tu victoria es legítima...

Rei miró al suelo.

-Sabes que no es justo -dijo secamente-. Porque la razón por la que estabas así era por mi...

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sé que es así, aunque sé que no fue a propósito...

Kai suspiró.

-Lo siento Rei, quisiera haber sido un rival más digno...

Ambos miraban un espacio vacío entre ellos.

-Tengamos otra batalla -dijo Rei de la nada, sacando el blade de su bolsillo-. Intenta ganar en serio esta vez...

Kai le miró y alzó una ceja.

-No es como si no hubiera deseado ganar la vez pasada...

-Entonces no sería diferente ¿no?

-No, no sería diferente, Rei -le miró a los ojos-. No sé si pueda volver a luchar contra ti y ganar...

-No seas ridículo...

Ambos se miraban, como si se midieran a través de sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

-Apostemos... -dijo Rei de la nada-. Si ganas te escucharé, te daré la oportunidad de convencerme de que todavía puedo confiar en ti...

Los ojos de Rei brillaban, esos orbes dorados parecían deslumbrar en esos momentos.

-Si yo gano -continuó-, tú jamás volverás a aparecer frente a mi... Jamás volverás a participar en un torneo ni asistirás a ninguna reunión de la BBA, no me buscarás, Kai.

Kai le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y si me niego a apostar algo como eso?

-Si no quieres luchar ahora, el que no volverá a verme serás tú. -Ajustó su lanzador y se colocó en posición de lanzamiento-. No volverás a saber de mí, desapareceré de tu vida y la de los chicos, será como si nunca hubiera estado en los Blade Breakers.

-Eso no es muy distinto a lo que sucedería si yo pierdo.

-Tómalo o déjalo.

Kai apretó los puños. En realidad, casi habían pasado de esa forma los últimos tres años, la última vez que le vio de lejos sin la oportunidad de hablarle o cruzar miradas, la última vez que _él_ le había permitido ir a una reunión de la BBA.

-Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es ganarte -respondió sacando a Dranzer de su bolsillo.

Rei sonrió.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo fácil.

Un minuto después ambos blades luchaban furiosamente para tener el control de la batalla. Dranzer giraba en un remolino de fuego, golpeando con una tremenda fuerza a Driger, quien se mantenía firme a pesar del evidente poder superior al suyo.

-La fuerza no lo es todo, Kai -soltó Rei al ver que Dranzer no disminuía los golpes.

-Quizá es porque estoy muy desesperado por ganar. -El ruso sabía que el beyblade de Rei no era tan fuerte como el suyo, pero no era estúpido para confiarse. Rei tenía armas más poderosas que la fuerza bruta, eso todos lo sabían.

Dranzer se alejó un poco de su objetivo, dándole tiempo a Kai de ordenar sus ideas y continuar con el ataque, pero antes de que algo más sucediera, un zarpazo lo lanzó por el aire.

-Tienes que esforzarte más si realmente quieres ganar -gritó el chino.

Podía verse en su mirada lo molesto que estaba, odiaba que Kai estuviera actuando como un ridículo romántico sin la capacidad de pensar claramente.

-Demuéstrame, Kai, que eres capaz de hacer algo por mí. -Soltó con amargura-. Que eres capaz de esforzarte por mí, para ganar esta batalla y no perderme...

Los ojos de Kai se encendieron y las llamas de Dranzer avivaron.

-Que soy capaz de hacer algo por ti...-repitió Kai-. No tienes idea...

Ni siquiera pudo verlo, pero cuando terminó de parpadear Dranzer se abalanzaba contra Driger, golpeándolo en puntos certeros, haciendo que se tambaleara sin control.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que soporté para volver a ti -dijo Kai.- ¡No tienes idea de que todas las mañanas la única razón por la que valía la pena despertar era por ti! ¡No te imaginas todo lo que pasó y cuanto deseaba rendirme! Pero cuando pensaba en ti, en volverte a ver, nada me parecía imposible.

Rei miraba como Driger era golpeado innumerables veces, intentando retroceder, pero sin tiempo de hacerlo.

-¡¿TÚ CREES QUE ME IBA POR QUE QUERÍA ALEJARME DE TI?! ¡¿DE VERDAD TE CREÍAS TODO ESO?!

La furia en los ojos de Rei crecía y Driger podía sentirlo, incrementó la velocidad de sus giros y un golpe de aire apartó a Dranzer.

-Yo no sabía que pensar -murmuró- ¡NO SABÍA NADA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO PORQUE TÚ TE IBAS SIN DARME NINGUNA EXPLICACIÓN! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS PODÍA PENSAR, SINO QUE YO ERA SÓLO UN JUEGO PARA TI?!

De pronto nada más existía, ni los Beyblades que giraban frente a ellos ni lo que los rodeaba. Sólo eran Kai y Rei, mirándose a los ojos. Uno con tantas preguntas y el otro con todas las respuestas.

-Suficiente -dijo Kai-. Terminemos esto ahora...

Tan letal como se escuchó fue el golpe final del fénix. Driger salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante y Rei no pudo más que ver el lugar donde medio segundo antes había estado su blade.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos de Kai sobre él, mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna expresión.

-Bien.- Se dio la vuelta para recoger a Driger de donde sea que hubiera caído-. Te escucharé.

-0-

-0-

-0-

AHHH hoy iba caminando a mi trabajo y pensaba "Ya, Cuma, debe ser pronto o jamás terminarás este fic", me sorprende por que realmente llevo publicada casi la mitad del fic y el resto son cosas que reviso una y otra vez por miedo a equivocarme! Y saben porqué? Por que en el capitulo 6, Rei dice una frase que me arruina la trama en el capitulo 12! Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVA A PASAR! Así que cada vez que voy a escribir reviso una y otra vez todo, PERO no puedo avanzar! Al final, lo de que me arruina la trama no es tan cierto, gracias a ese callejón sin salida, me hizo darle otra perspectiva a la situación y me ayuda a comprender más todo, así que decidí arriesgarme. Ya lo publicado me irá encerrando para no cambiarle más cosas a la historia.

Y EL BEYARMAMOOOO, ojalá sigan la etiqueta en Tumblr e Instagram, este es un evento entre artistas donde se dibujan cosas de Beyblade durante todo el mes de octubre (también ando participando por ahí), así que hay muchos fanarts nuevos por ahí, es emocionante porque muchas artistas KaiRei están haciendo lo suyo! #Beyarmamo2018


	11. Chapter 11

-0-

Ambos chicos estaban uno frente a otro, observándose. Únicamente las estrellas en el cielo les iluminaban, dándole a la escena un tono sombrío.

-Bien -dijo Rei de la nada- ¿vas a hablar o te quedarás callado como siempre?

-No me acostumbro a este Rei -respondió el bicolor-. Fingir ser un chico rudo conmigo no te va.

-Claro, ese papel sólo lo puedes jugar tú ¿no?

Kai sonrió.

-Supongo que tengo que empezar con mi abuelo…

Rei se enderezó al escuchar aquello.

-Siempre es tu abuelo. -No sonaba a reproche, más bien era una declaración de empatía.

-Se las ha arreglado para siempre estar involucrado en mi vida.

-Escuché que murió hace unos meses… lo siento, supongo…

Kai sonrió con ironía.

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos "sentimos" que al fin haya muerto.

-Jo, sí que eres cruel…

El ruso negó con la cabeza.

-Ni una fracción de lo que él era…

En eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

-Él de alguna forma supo lo de nosotros -continuó Kai.

Rei entrecerró los ojos, estaba un poco exceptivo, ya que Kai y él nunca habían hecho alguna declaración en público, ninguna muestra de afecto, los únicos que sabían eran los BladeBreakers.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, él parecía bastante enterado de lo que hacíamos, incluso sabía en cuál habitación de la casa de Takao dormíamos.

No era secreto para nadie que Voltaire tenía sus medios, pero imaginar que pudiera conocer tales detalles era aterrador.

-Evidentemente estaba furioso, nunca sabré si le molestaba el que fueras un chico o el que yo tuviera sentimientos, después de lo mucho que se esforzó por quitármelos -rio un poco antes de morderse el labio-. Él se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que teníamos era un capricho mío, que cuando me aburriera te dejaría como si no hubiera significado nada.

-En eso tuvo razón -respondió Rei con una mueca divertida.

-No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí, Rei. -La expresión del ruso cambió-. En ese entonces y ahora…

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con que te fueras?

-¿No te lo imaginas? -preguntó Kai, mirándolo fijamente.- Él en realidad nunca me permitió regresar a Tokio, sólo gracias a Yuriy y Boris pude salir de Rusia cuando él no estaba en el país. Ellos me ayudaban, sin anticipación, sin planes, siempre de un día para otro, sólo así podía verte, aunque no supiera por cuanto tiempo. Cuando él volvía, yo tenía que estar en la mansión, fingiendo que no me dolía estar ahí, lejos de todos ustedes… fingiendo que tú no significabas nada para mí.

Rei lo miraba, visiblemente molesto.

-Si, esa es la razón por la que ibas y venías ¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Yo podría perdonar eso, podría olvidar que te ibas tantas veces, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste la razón? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto la última vez que volviste? ¿Por qué dejaste que creyera que te estabas burlando de mí? ¿No era mejor decirme algo como "mi abuelo sabe sobre nosotros, deberíamos terminar" en vez de comportarte como un idiota?

-No era…- Kai apretó los puños sin encontrar palabras adecuadas-. Yo creí que así era mejor.

El chino soltó una risa escéptica.

-¿Cómo podría haber sido mejor así?

Kai miró al suelo.

-El abuelo cada vez me exigía más, ir con él o quedarme encerrado en la mansión en Rusia… un tiempo después se enteró de que lograba escapar, a pesar de lo mucho que los chicos se esforzaron, él lo terminó descubriendo.

Voltaire no estaba feliz. No, si Kai Hiwatari iba por ahí escapándose con su novio, exponiéndose al escrutinio público, poniendo en riesgo lo que él había logrado.

Entonces llegó la amenaza.

Cómo se las arreglaba para saber todo del chino era un misterio -Yuriy y Boris nunca pudieron decírselo-, la última vez que volvió le extendió sobre la mesa unas fotografías de Rei. Entonces comprendió que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que intentara convencerlo de que lo que había entre Rei y él no era nada, el abuelo sabía la verdad.

Entonces le dijo "el chico o tú", si Kai no se iba lejos, a una abadía en Inglaterra, entonces se encargaría de deshacerse de Rei. Pero si Kai decidía ir, sin luchar, sin intentar escapar, jamás volvería a meterse con el chino, no lo vigilaría, simplemente dejaría que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer mientras se mantuviera lejos y sin contactar a su nieto.

Enviaría a Kai, su Kai, lejos de todos, sin oportunidad de escapar, sin oportunidad de ver a nadie. Le alejaría de todo lo que le confundiera, volvería a ser aquel chico frio, fuerte, con murallas que nadie podría volver a derribar. Quien tomaría su lugar como presidente de la compañía en un futuro no tan lejano.

-¿Kai? ¿Qué? -Rei parecía conmocionado, sin saber que decir. Su rostro demostraba lo confundido que estaba, le era difícil creer que aquello hubiera pasado.- ¿De verdad tu abuelo prefirió enviarte lejos a dejarte ser feliz… conmigo?

Kai apretó los puños, a veces volvía a sentir rabia por todo lo que su abuelo había hecho con él.

-Él hubiera sido capaz de matarme con sus propias manos sólo para no dejarme libre…

Rei bajó la mirada, estaba confundido, enojado, triste. Pero ver a Kai de esa manera era peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir por su cuenta. Kai siempre luchó para cambiar lo que su abuelo había sembrado en él, ese odio, esa frustración, todos los sentimientos negativos, todo lo que la abadía en Rusia había puesto en él; Rei había sido testigo de esa batalla. Rei con su cariño y paciencia había logrado transformar esos pensamientos en algo más, en algo bueno.

-¿Por qué aceptaste algo como eso?

-Mi madre me pidió que no lo retara…

Por supuesto, el bicolor se había negado en un inicio, aquello era demasiado, encerrarse en un lugar como aquel, sin saber de Rei o sus amigos, no iba a permitirlo, así tuviera que irse lejos con la persona que amaba y huir toda la vida… pero nadie con una pizca de sentido común se habría mantenido en contra de alguien tan poderoso como Voltaire.

-Pensé en irme y pedirte que vinieras conmigo, pero mi madre me detuvo.

Rei lo miró sorprendido. La mención de la madre de Kai era algo nuevo.

-Pensé que tus padres…

-Ellos también intentaron escapar de él -dijo Kai.

Aun así, el anciano se las había arreglado para hacer la vida de su hijo y su nuera un infierno; fueran a donde fueran, Voltaire -o su sombra- siempre estaba sobre ellos.

-Pensaba mucho en ellos y en ti. Mi abuelo siempre, de alguna forma, ha logrado quitarme a las personas que amo.

Ambos se miraron y, por primera vez en la noche, Kai vio algo parecido al cariño en esos ojos dorados.

-Mis padres me convencieron de hacer lo que él quería, para mantenerte a salvo... no sólo a ti, también a los chicos.

Fue por eso que cuando Kai volvió la última vez, volvió con la actitud más fría. Aun ahora no sabía si la razón había sido para convencerse a sí mismo de dejar sus sentimientos a un lado o para hacer que Rei le odiara en serio. Sea cual haya sido, había funcionado perfectamente. Si Rei se alejaba, si le odiaba y jamás volvía a contactar con él, Voltaire no lo tendría más en la mira. Tenían que salir completamente de la vida del otro.

-Sé que fui un estúpido, no tienes que mirarme así -dijo Kai, apartando la mirada-. ¿Hubieras preferido saber que me iban a encerrar en una abadía con tal de alejarme de ti? ¿Qué habrías hecho?

-Me hubiera ido -dijo con tristeza-, para que no te obligaran a ir… Pero no lo habría hecho sin hacerte saber que lo hacía porque te amaba.

-Cuando dormimos juntos la última vez, cuando me pediste que me fuera… Me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, tenía tantas ganas de rendirme, de decirte todo, de quedarme a tu lado y huir contigo… Pero ya te había lastimado, ya lo peor, lo más difícil para ti ya estaba hecho. Así decidí intercambiar nuestra relación, tus sentimientos y los míos por tu seguridad…

Los ojos dorados de Rei se veían cristalinos, estaba intentando no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y pensar con la cabeza fría.

-La última vez que te vi en la BBA, hace dos o tres años, en Europa… ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-El abuelo estaba conforme con la puesta en escena en el dojo de Takao -dijo, algo incómodo-. Hasta ese momento había estado conforme, conmigo obedeciéndole en le abadía, no pensó que fuera mala idea demostrar que Biovolt seguía presente en los asuntos de la BBA, por eso me permitió ir con Yuriy y Boris.

A pesar de que ambos rusos habían desobedecido a Voltaire en el pasado, el anciano parecía todavía confiar en ellos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kai.

-Cuando volví, se dio cuenta de que dejarme ir había sido un error. Así que, a partir de ese momento, no me permitió relacionarme con nada del Beyblade, mucho menos salir de la abadía.

Cuando Kai volvió, el sólo haber visto a Rei a lo lejos, sin poder hablarle o mirarle más de 10 segundos por miedo a que alguien lo notara y su abuelo supiera, le hirió. Hizo que sus murallas se sacudieran y estuvo a nada de rendirse. Pero había llegado tan lejos y ahora Rei le odiaba. Había logrado todo aquello que se había propuesto, aunque hubiera sido lo más difícil.

Entonces fue como volver a empezar, encerrado en aquel desagradable lugar. Ahora sin los únicos dos rusos que le permitían ver.

-Te odié, Kai -dijo Rei, tras un largo silencio-. Te odie por lo que hiciste, por lo que me hiciste pensar y por lo que, aun contigo lejos, habías destruido en mi… Me ha costado levantarme, me costó aceptar que el problema no era yo, que aunque la persona que decía amarme me hubiera demostrado que no había nada en mi digno de ser amado, no era por mí. Eso, Kai, el odio que me hiciste sentir me destruía más.

Al fin dejó a sus ojos llorar libremente. Se sentía tan confundido. Por un lado, lo que Kai había pasado, pero por otro, no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que le lastimó de la peor manera.

-Te odio tanto, Kai-dijo cubriéndose el rostro-. Fue difícil volver a ser yo, cuando me sentía tan destruido… -después suspiró-. Por favor, no hagas esto…

Kai hasta ese momento no había soltado ni una sola lágrima, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía igual que Rei. Sabía que lo que Rei pedía era que no destruyera la confianza que había recuperado tras esos años. Sabía que el mecanismo de defensa de Rei estaba destruyéndose frente a sus propios ojos, nuevamente, por su culpa.

-Fui un cobarde, Rei. Pero tienes que saberlo… Pensé que odiarme era lo mejor para ti.

Rei alzó el rostro y miró a Kai, quien pretendía mostrarse sereno, así que, con paso decidido, caminó hacía él.

El bicolor no podía descifrar la expresión de Rei. Abrió la boca pero lo detuvo un golpe directo en el rostro.

Retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa y volvió a mirar a Rei. El chino tenía una expresión de ira, apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaban de brotar.

-Te odio, Kai -repitió-. No quiero volver a verte.

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho más que aquel golpe. Se irguió para enderezarse y se limpió el rostro. Dio dos pasos al frente para quedar cara a cara con Rei, quien no dejaba de mirarle directo a los ojos con furia. Entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos, el chino quiso apartarse, pero no se lo permitió.

-Yo me odio más, Rei -dijo y finalmente dejó salir sus lágrimas-. Me odio por lo que te hice, me odio por permitirle a mi abuelo convertirme en esto. Me odio más de lo que tienes idea…

Rei también lloraba, quería apartarse, quería ignorar cada célula de su cuerpo que le pedía que le perdonara. Tener a Kai tan cerca iba a terminar volviéndole loco por todo lo que todavía le hacía sentir.

-Pero a ti te amo -continuó Kai-. Te amo más de lo que podría odiarme.

Entonces le besó. Con todo el dolor puesto en ese beso, con sus sentimientos rotos, con su corazón destrozándose.

-No quiero volver a hacerte daño -dijo cuando se apartaron-. No quiero volver a ser la causa por la que estás así, volver fue un error, sólo vine a empeorarlo todo y lastimarte más. Tú ya estabas bien sin mi… sólo soy un idiota egoísta.

Quizá, sólo quizá, si no hubiera vuelto Rei hubiera seguido con la idea de que le odiaba, finalmente ese odio le hacía mas fuerte… quizá era un pensamiento que la abadía había logrado sembrar en él, pero creía que había algo de razón en ello. El amor que Rei sintió o podría sentir por Kai le hacía vulnerable, pero si le odiaba, ese odio le daría fuerzas…

-Me iré, Rei -dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Se dio la vuelta, quería alejarse lo más rápido posible para dejarse llevar por la desesperación, lloraría, gritaría, golpearía a quien tuviera enfrente, intentando aliviar, aunque fuera un poco, su dolor.

Antes de dar un paso sintió un jalón en su muñeca.

-Entonces te vas… -dijo Rei.

Al voltear, vio a Rei sujetándolo del brazo.

-Te vas otra vez y sin luchar por mí…

Kai apartó la mirada.

-Es lo mejor.

-Kai -dijo irritado-. Tu problema es que siempre haces lo que crees que es mejor, sin pensar en lo que otros puedan sentir…

-Acabas de decirme que me fuera, que no querías volver a verme…

-Es porque no sé qué sentir… -dijo, confundido mirando al suelo-. ¡No sé que demonios sentir! Te odio y quisiera que desaparecieras pero no quiero… no quiero que te vayas así, es difícil ¡Todo es tan malditamente confuso!

Kai negó con la cabeza y una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Odiarme siempre es la mejor opción…

-Cállate, Kai- respondió soltándolo finalmente-. Si piensas que irte es lo mejor… -Pero no pudo continuar.

El ruso se giró completamente, para quedar de frente a Rei. Dijo su nombre casi en un susurro, como si le faltara la respiración y llevó su mano hasta las hebras negras que caían despreocupadamente sobre su hombro.

El chino lo observaba detenidamente, hasta que notó algo que no había visto antes.

-Esto… -Tomo la mano de Kai para colocarla frente a su rostro-. ¿Qué es esto?

Rei señalaba unas finas cicatrices a lo largo del brazo de Kai. Luego miró al otro brazo y también había unas cuantas ahí.

-¿Kai?

El ruso suspiró.

-Sólo son regalos que me hicieron en la abadía -respondió, llevándose instintivamente la mano al hombro.

Rei no dejó pasar aquello y con movimientos bruscos le quitó la bufanda.

-No deberías… -dijo Kai cuando Rei levantaba su camisa.

-¿Ellos te hicieron esto?

Rei miraba con horror unas cicatrices discretas en el torso de Kai. Finas líneas plateadas atravesando esa piel pálida, apenas visibles con aquella luz.

Kai no lo miraba.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te hicieran esto?

-No tenía opción ¿sabes? Ellos no se preocupan en si te lastimas o no, mientras sobrevivas, lo demás no importa…

-¡¿Y por qué aguantaste todo eso?!

-Tenía que… pero era más fácil cuando pensaba en que estabas a salvo y que tal vez, algún día podría salir de ahí para volver contigo, cuando él…

Rei bajó la mirada. De alguna forma supo que Kai había esperado pacientemente hasta que Voltaire no pudiera hacerle mas daño. Hasta que estuviera seguro de que el anciano no volvería para buscarlo.

-Necesito pensar -dijo sin mirarle-. Es demasiado… Dame tiempo de pensar.

Ambos esperaron a que el otro dijera algo más.

-Te acompaño -murmuró Kai, después de algunos minutos en silencio.

Al día siguiente Rei jugaría la semifinal, era lógico que tuviera otras cosas en que pensar, pero la cabeza del pelinegro era toda una marañan de pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos dolorosos y otros no tanto. No sabía que pensar ni que sentir.

Ambos se encontraron en el piso que compartían, a escasos metros de la habitación de Rei, frente a su puerta, Kai se detuvo.

-Toma el tiempo que necesites… -dijo el bicolor, retomando el tema-. No necesitas decirme nada mañana, cuando estés tranquilo y te sientas listo para hablar otra vez, estará bien.

-No creo estar tranquilo nunca -respondió con la boca seca.

-Rei. -Kai volvió a acercarse.

Acarició su mejilla como si fuera lo más precioso del universo.

-Me iré si es lo que quieres.

-Basta, Kai -dijo interrumpiéndolo y mostrándose molesto otra vez-. Te prohíbo irte sin decirme nada otra vez, sólo… sólo espera y hablaremos.

Kai suspiró. De la nada sintió unas manos sobre su rostro.

Nunca nadie en esos 4 años le había tocado así, con trazas de cariño. Se tensó un poco por la sorpresa y luego sintió unos labios tan cerca. Rei le besaba.

Sentimientos explotaron en su pecho cuando los labios de Rei se cerraban sobre los suyos, aun cuando creyó que jamás le volvería a besar así.

\- Sólo… no importa -dijo el chino intentando hacerlo sonar como si no significara nada, pero su sonrojo decía lo contrario.

Kai sonreía cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, muy apenado como para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si te vas, Kai, yo de verdad… yo…-se detuvo en la puerta.

-Yo no…

-Probablemente moriré… -dijo en voz baja, esperando que el otro no le escuchara-. De verdad moriré esta vez…

Sin dar más tiempo entró en su habitación. Kai no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Caminó hacia la puerta del chico y se apoyó en ella. Casi podía ver al chino recargado del otro lado, con el rostro rojo, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

\- Yo voy a esperarte, esperé cuatro años… no me importa esperar toda la vida a que estés listo-dijo a través de la puerta-. Te amo, Rei.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Esa noche no podía dejar de pensar, había pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama. Pensaba en Kai, en él, en si podría volver a confiar en él, en lo que sentía y en lo que no quería sentir. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que había tenido que pasar… ¡Si tan sólo hubiera sido sincero con él! Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el inicio. Aunque no sabía cómo se habría sentido si hubiera sido él quien se hubiera tenido que ir.

También estaba lo del torneo. Había recibido una notificación, Yuriy había ganado su beybatalla anterior, por lo que sería su oponente en la semifinal. Al inicio la idea le parecía mala, Yuriy era frío y calculador, sin duda un rival temible, pero si todo había sido como Kai había dicho, probablemente el otro ruso sabría más sobre Kai y la abadía en la que lo encerraron. Quizá podría saber más.

Finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño. Pesando en que Kai estaba en la habitación de al lado, tal vez sin poder dormir también… le inquietaba.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

Decir que los días eran grises era poco. Los días iguales, tristes, sin esperanzas. Le hacían recordar lo que había sido su infancia en la abadía, en Rusia.

No había ninguna diferencia notable. Sólo que ahora tenía una razón más fuerte que el odio para seguir adelante.

Cualquiera se hubiera reído en su cara, escupiéndole a la idea de que él, Kai Hiwatari, tenía una esperanza con nombre y apellido. Ahí, donde todo era desolación e ira.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Kai? -Podía ver al ruso dándole la espalda.

Se acercó y extendió una mano intentando alcanzarle.

-¡Kai! -repitió-. ¿Estás bien?

Kai en ese momento pareció escucharle, se volvió hacia él y pudo ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas, como jamás le había visto antes, pero una sonrisa en los labios que parecía sincera.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo, en ese momento sintió una ansiedad terrible.

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Kai ¿qué pasa? -El ruso negaba con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Rei podía ver las cicatrices en su cuerpo como si brillaran, entonces sintió ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, Rei -dijo finalmente el ruso.

-Yo también -respondió, besando el camino que las lágrimas habían trazado en su rostro, hasta su boca-. Te amo, Kai.

Y le besó una, dos, tres veces. Le besaría hasta que pudiera borrar su tristeza.

En esos momentos no sentía dolor, sus recuerdos dolorosos parecían nada, sólo sentía desesperación por no poder aliviar a Kai, por dejarle pasar todo aquello sólo. Sintió culpa. Pero no pensaría en ello. Estar ahí, con Kai entre sus brazos, intentando hacerle sentir mejor era lo único en lo que debía pensar.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Estos caps son tan cortitos que pensé en omitirlos y mezclarlos con algún cap largo, peroooooo decidí dejarlos así, chiquitos y confusos, porque creo que esa es su misión en este fic, confundirlos (?) xD


	15. Chapter 15

-0-

Tocaron a la puerta esa mañana y maldijo a quien fuera que estuviera detrás. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un rubio sonriente.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó extrañado.

-Las 9, pensaba que podíamos desayunar juntos.

Se dio media vuelta para ir a lavarse la cara, pensando en mil reproches que no diría en voz alta para no afectar el buen humor de su amigo.

-¿Está todo bien, Rei? -escuchó cuando regresó a la habitación después de un rato, con ropa más decente.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -respondió secando su cabello con una toalla que abandonó sin cuidado sobre una silla.

-Ayer después de tu encuentro con Kai, parecías realmente molesto...

Rei se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente, como si todavía estuviera absorto en sus sentimientos.

-Sí, estaba molesto… -dijo, como si intentara reconocerse- .Pero ahora no sé que sentir…

Max hizo una expresión de asombro y miró expectante a Rei.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… no sé qué pensar…

Le contó un resumen de lo que se había enterado ayer, incluido todo lo que sentía, su confusión y su sueño.

-Creo que… tal vez quieres perdonarlo, y hasta sientes un poco de culpa… no, no digo que nada de lo que haya pasado sea tu culpa ¡no me mires así! Sólo digo que tal vez, _inconscientemente_ crees que él no habría tenido que pasar por eso de la abadía nuevamente e _inconscientemente_ crees que si él te hubiera dicho desde el principio, habrías buscado la forma de evitarlo … pero él fue quien decidió todo eso por su cuenta, quizá lo hizo pensando en que era lo más seguro para ti, pero no quita el hecho de que fue él decidió dejarte ir… y que su abuelo era un desgraciado que arruinó su vida una vez más…

Rei jugaba con sus manos.

-No sé qué debo sentir… menos lo que debería hacer…

-¿Todavía le quieres?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió.

-No lo sé… -No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que le había dejado su sueño. Sentía que debía estar con él, porque besarle, decirle que le amaba y protegerlo, parecía lo correcto en su sueño-. Pero no sé si es lo que quiero realmente, mi lado racional me dice que no debería volver con él, no debería volver a sentir algo… porque no sé si pueda confiar en él, no sé si debo dejar que la misma persona que me lastimó tanto regrese a mi vida y confiar nuevamente… no sé si puedo…

-¡No es lo que pregunté! -Max le miró con desaprobación-. Después pensaremos en eso, ahora piensa ¿todavía le quieres? ¿todavía tienes algún sentimiento… romántico por él?

-N-No lo sé…

-Deja de pensar en lo que deberías o no sentir, sólo siente… por ejemplo cuando él está cerca ¿qué sientes?

-Me muero de ansiedad y frustración -se mordió el labio-. No sé si eso es bueno.

-¿Ustedes han vuelto a… besarse o algo?

Rei bajó la mirada con el rostro rojo y Max entendió.

-¿Pasó algo… de verdad pasó _algo_?

Rei asintió.

-No pensé que… -se mordió el labio.

-¿No pensaste que sería importante? -Completó Max-. Creíste que no sería importante porque ya lo has hecho con otras personas sin que sea algo importante, y creíste que con Kai sería igual ¿no?

El chino ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Pero Kai es Kai -respondió en voz baja.

-Kai fue muy importante para ti, aun ahora lo es… esas cosas sólo funcionan cuando la otra persona no te importa en absoluto.

-Lo sé, sólo quería creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que no me importara…

-Pero no es por eso que estás así ¿verdad? Es por todo lo que te dijo.

El chino se tiró sobre su espalda en la cama y suspiró sonoramente.

-Ayer sentí que mi corazón se agitaba tanto, como si fuera a explotar… incluso le dije que si se iba me moriría. -Su rostro enrojeció aún más-. Pero mi cabeza no me deja estar tranquilo, mi cerebro me grita que no le deje acercarse otra vez…

-Siempre hay peleas entre nuestro cerebro y nuestro corazón -se recostó a su lado-. Rei… tú todavía le quieres, aunque creas que no debes quererlo.

En ese momento Rei sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué cambia ahora que sabes por qué hizo todo lo que hizo?

Rei se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No cambia lo que hizo, pero… pero supongo que me hace pensar que… de alguna forma… ¡Si tan sólo me hubiera dicho la razón desde el inicio! Si tan sólo no hubiera decidido por su cuenta que era "lo mejor" para nosotros…

Max le miraba con tristeza, entendía la confusión de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Rei -dijo-. Sé que sufriste mucho cuando él no estaba y entiendo que no quieras pasar por lo mismo… pero piensa, si tú le dejaras ir ¿estarías bien con eso?

-No lo sé… ¡No sé nada! Demonios…

El rubio extendió su mano hasta la del chino y le sonrió.

-Tampoco es que necesites darle una respuesta ahora, te dijo que esperaría ¿no?

Rei iba a contestar, pero alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Debe ser Takao- se apresuró Max a la puerta.

Como había dicho, el japonés se asomaba alegre en la habitación.

-Hola, Rei -dijo caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en ella-. ¿Crees que sea buena idea invitar a Kai a desayunar con nosotros?

Max sonrió y miró a Rei.

-Creo que es una oportunidad para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre los dos ¿no crees?

-Está bien, me da igual. -Pero su voz no sonaba a que le diera igual.

-Genial, está afuera esperándonos.

Ambos chicos lo vieron casi como si estuvieran fastidiados.

-¡Lo siento! Me confundí, no sabía si esta era tu habitación o la otra y toqué a su puerta, ya estaba despierto y le dije que pensábamos desayunar todos, aunque parecía dudoso… y pues ya, de alguna forma dijo que si al final.

-Está bien, vamos. -Les apresuró el más joven-. El Jefe está esperándonos en el restaurante.

Los tres salieron de la habitación casi a empujones, sólo para encontrarse a Kai quien les esperaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el pasillo.

-Tardaron mucho -gruñó, aunque no sabía a quién estaban dirigidas sus palabras.

-Ya, no te enojes, ni siquiera tardamos tanto, teníamos que esperar a que Rapunzel se terminara de peinar -se adelantó Takao, guiñándoles un ojo, sabiendo que Kai no diría nada si Rei tenía algo que ver.

Kai bufó y caminó sin decir nada más.

La cafetería estaba relativamente vacía, considerando que el hotel estaba lleno de beyluchadores, quizá era por la hora, todos los encuentros eran por la tarde, así que la mayoría aprovechaba para irse de fiesta sin preocuparse por levantarse temprano.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí nosotros? -se quejó Takao-. ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser esos chicos geniales que se van de fiesta y se levantan tarde como el resto? ¿Es porque somos de otra generación de Beyluchadores?

-Nunca fuimos esa clase de chicos, Takao, deja de engañarte -respondió Rei, sonriendo.

-Nosotros siempre nos dedicamos a entrenar, en mantenernos enfocados en el torneo, por eso éramos los mejores -añadió el jefe.

-Era distinto, éramos jóvenes y participábamos en la categoría de menos de 19 años, no hacían estas fiestas durante los torneos como ahora.

-Cielos, suenas tan abuelito Maxie -se burló el japonés.

-¡Fuiste tú quien empezó!

-En mis tiempos… -dijo Takao imitando a su propio abuelo, arrugando la cara en una expresión cómica.

Los chicos explotaron en una carcajada, incluso Kai, quien no había dicho ni una palabra sonrió detrás de su taza de café.

El juego siguió un rato más, hasta que cambiaron de tema a cosas relacionadas con el torneo actual.

-Lucharás con Yuriy -dijo Kai cuando los tres menores se enfocaron en la siguiente partida de Takao-. No debes dejar que te intimide.

-No, Kai -respondió Rei, dándole un sorbo a su propio café-. El tiempo en el que tus amigos me intimidaban ya pasó.

Kai sonrió.

-Entonces ¿me estarás apoyando a mi o…? -dijo Rei mirándolo de repente.

-No le digas a Yuriy o hará un drama. -Bebió otro sorbo de su café-. Pero creo que, si no te apoyo a ti, estaré en problemas.

-Muchos problemas, Hiwatari -Rei rio.

Max le dio un codazo a Takao para que mirara con discreción a los dos mayores. El ruso y el chino estaban platicando casi de lo más normal, como si fueran otros tiempos donde Rei era el único que se entendía con Kai y el único con quien el ruso podía conversar de esa manera.

Kai miraba a Rei con atención y Rei intentaba parecer que no le daba importancia, pero todos alrededor podía ver un ligero brillo en torno a ellos.

-¿Entonces no apostaremos nada? -dijo Rei, continuando la conversación-. ¿Qué me ofreces si yo le gano a Yuriy?

-¿Qué quieres de mí que no tengas ya? -respondió Kai en voz baja.

Las orejas de Rei se pusieron rojas y miró hacia otro lado.

-Si Rei le gana a Yuriy y Takao gana en su encuentro de hoy, ambos se enfrentarán en la final mañana -interrumpió el jefe, sin leer el ambiente.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Rei, esforcémonos para luchar mañana!

-No diré que me sorprende, Rei ha estado entre los mejores en los últimos años, se ha dedicado a entrenar duro desde que Kai se fue y nos separamos.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración y Max y Takao miraron al menor acusadoramente.

Rei miró al suelo y Kai apretó los puños.

-L-Lo siento… -dijo Kenny sin saber que más decir.

-Está bien -respondió Rei, luego miró al ruso-. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

-¿Entonces ustedes están juntos otra vez? -Preguntó Kenny.

-¡Basta Jefe! ¡Creo que nos adelantaremos nosotros! -Max se levantó y jaló al menor del brazo, con un movimiento le pidió a Takao que le siguiera-. Nos vemos en el gimnasio.

-¡Lo siento, chicos! -gritó el jefe antes de desaparecer por la entrada.

Kai y Rei no se miraban y se sentía un silencio incómodo.

-No podemos fingir que nada de eso pasó, Rei -dijo Kai después de unos minutos-. Te hice daño, jamás voy a olvidarlo.

-No estamos fingiendo que no pasó, sólo… todavía no sé qué debería pensar.

-Aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidas -respondió el ruso, poniéndose de pie.

Rei había estado mirando la taza entre sus manos y no notó que el otro se había acercado. Kai se inclinó sobre él, apoyando sus manos en el descansa brazos de la silla de Rei y le besó. Ahí, a mitad del restaurante donde cualquiera podría verlos.

-¿K-Kai?

El ruso sonrió cuando se apartó.

-No me importa lo que pidas, lo haré sin dudarlo.

Rei se mordió el labio. Sabía que Kai estaba dispuesto a todo, a irse de su vida para siempre o aceptar una nueva relación con él, ahora sin tener que esconderse.

-Necesito tiempo… -dijo en respuesta.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Ya se cumple un año desde que empeé este fic y aun no veo el final ;A; ya necesito terminarlo!

Este pasado Octubre fue el BeyArMaMo, si no saben que es… es un evento virtual(?) que se desarrolla a lo largo del mes, que consiste en dibujar -o escribir- obras relacionadas al Beyblade original, yo participé en la categoría completa: 31 días de dibujo! Y casi muero de estrés, pero lo logré! En mi Insta pueden encontrar todos los dibujos (Me encuentran como Cuma_MSK ) y hay mucho MUCHO KaiRei, porque los amo xD

En fin, ahora que terminó, soy libre para seguir escribiendo, YEY!


	16. Chapter 16

-0-

El resto de la mañana en el gimnasio fue extraña para Rei, aunque no se podía decir menos acerca de Kai.

Para ambos era inquietante volver a estar en ese ambiente tan conocido, con el otro tan cerca. De repente ambos se descubrían buscando al otro con la mirada en ese enorme lugar, cruzándose en el camino y apartando la mirada apenados, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían compartido ya, parecía que seguían intentando acostumbrarse nuevamente a su presencia.

-Quizá… eso es bueno -le dijo Max en voz baja, mientras ambos observaban al ruso y al japonés competir a mitad del entrenamiento.

-Es raro -respondió-. Kai es la persona que mejor me conoce… conocía… pensar que soy yo quien no le conoce del todo… me molesta.

El rubio sonrió.

-Hablas como si te estuvieras enamorando otra vez de él…

Rei casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando mientras sentía su rostro arder.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un chico rudo, Rei, estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero cuando se trata de Kai… -miró al techo, intentando suavizar el tema.

El chino bufó, recordando todas las veces que Kai le había dicho que "ser rudo" no iba con él… lo cierta era que con Kai siempre fue distinto.

-0-

-0-

-0-

YAAAAAA, estoy emocionada, en tres días es la DokiDoki YEY, digo, siempre es emocionante viajar jajaja y más a una convención de artistas yaoi jajajaja alguien por ahí estará vendiendo llaveros KaiRei y ya aparté el mio jajaja que feliz soy!


	17. Chapter 17

-0-

Llegó la hora de la batalla de Rei, caminaba en ese pasillo solitario que le llevaba a su destino.

Salió al estadio y la luz de los reflectores le lastimó un poco. El sonido atronador del publico llenó sus oídos. Miró de reojo a sus amigos en la primera fila, Kai con los brazos cruzados le veía con toda la atención del mundo mientras sus amigos gritaban y agitaban sus manos emocionados. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras le dirigía la mirada a su oponente. Estaba ahí para ganar.

-Te ves optimista -le dijo Yuriy al otro lado del plato-. O es un poco de felicidad lo que veo en tus ojos.

Rei no respondió. Le miró fijamente, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras preparaba su Beyblade.

-¡Beyluchadores listos!

Ambos apuntaron al plato y cuando el anunciante grito "¡3, 2, 1!" ambos dispararon.

Wolborg rodeó rápidamente a Drigger, elevándolo en un remolino, sin ninguna escapatoria.

Rei frunció el ceño y ordenó una maniobra peligrosa a su Blade.

-Que arriesgado -dijo Yuriy al ver a Drigger apenas lograr escapar de sus garras-. Esa jugada podía haberte costado la partida.

-Si no me hubiera arriesgado, ya habría perdido.

Fueron minutos intensos, en los que Drigger tenía que huir de los golpes de hielo de Wolborg, quien lo perseguía hecho una furia.

-No seré un oponente fácil como Kai -dijo el ruso con cizaña.

Los ojos de Rei se afilaron ante la mención del bicolor.

-¿Quién dijo que Kai era un oponente fácil?

Yuriy sonrió con satisfacción, parecía como si hubiera estado buscando tocar una fibra sensible en el chino.

-Pensé que estarías de acuerdo, sigues odiándolo como el chiquillo que eres.

Rei apretó los puños y Drigger entendió la señal, en un giro rápido cambió su dirección, alejándose completamente del lobo. La sonrisa de Yuriy se hizo más intensa. Entonces todo fue tomando un tono azulado. Wolborg levantaba una muralla de hielo que poco a poco rodeaba a ambos beyluchadores.

-¿Esta es tu forma de intimidarme? -dijo cuando perdió contacto visual con el resto de las personas en el estadio y se hacía un silencio sepulcral entre ellos.

En esa burbuja helada sólo estaban él y Yuriy.

-Sólo quiero que sientas un poco de miedo. -Y su voz retumbó por toda aquella fortaleza de huelo.

Rei cerró los ojos al momento que el sonido de una tormenta llegaba a sus oídos y una ventisca azotó contra su cuerpo.

-Sé todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, sólo quiero ayudarte un poco a aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué? -levantó la mirada con dificultad.

Yuriy lo miraba con esos ojos ártico intensos, en otros tiempos aquello le habría intimidado, pero no le hubieran hecho retroceder.

-¿Así que vienes a interceder por tu amigo? -soltó Rei burlonamente.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se vio aterrador.

-Es porque detesto a los mocosos como tú.

Se sintió ligeramente ofendido. Era la segunda vez que le llamaba de aquella forma.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada para arreglar el daño que le hicieron a Kai y me molesta aceptar que tú sí. -Continuó Yuriy.- Y detesto que actúes de esta manera.

Rei se mantenía de pie, pese al viento que hacía su tarea más difícil. Drigger se encontraba justo frente a él, protegiéndolo.

-¿De esta manera? ¿Te refieres a la forma que actúa una persona que _sí_ tiene sentimientos y que los han pisoteado?

-Buuu, pobre pequeño Rei -dijo Yuiry con una expresión burlona, impropia de él-. Al gatito le rompieron el corazón, pobre, pobre pequeño.

Rei afiló la mirada y Drigger se abalanzó contra Wolfborg.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! -Siseó Reo apretando la mandíbula por la ira-. ¡¿Tú cómo crees que se siente que la persona en la que más confías te traicione de esa manera?! ¡Qué se burle de ti en tu cara! ¡Qué se vaya sin dar ninguna explicación!

El rostro de Yuriy parecía descomponerse en una sonrisa aterradora. El chino respiraba entrecortadamente, el aire frio le lastimaba los pulmones.

-Tienes razón ¿qué voy a saber yo? Yo que pasé estos años viendo como lo destruían poco a poco, como quebraban parte de él cada vez… todo por mantenerte a salvo… ¡¿Qué voy a saber yo?!

Una ráfaga de viento azotó en su contra haciéndole retroceder, pero no iba a rendirse. En ese punto no sabía si lo que le mantenía en pie era la ira o el deseo de ganar de esa beybatalla.

-Nosotros fuimos estúpidos al creer que Voltaire no lucharía incluso con sus propias manos para obtener lo que deseaba, deseaba tener a Kai controlado, incluso si eso significaba eliminarte… créeme, cuando caes en manos de un hombre como ese, la muerte no suena tan mala ¿Quién crees que te salvo de eso?

La ventisca se hizo más intensa y apenas le permitía mantenerse en su lugar, cerró los ojos para intentar protegerlo de las pequeñas partículas congeladas que volaban hacia su rostro.

-Kai estaba listo para luchar, pero el miedo de que algo peor te sucediera le hizo ceder… ¿puedes imaginar a alguien como él aceptar un destino así? ¿Puedes imaginar como doblegaron su espíritu… por ti? Por mantenerte a salvo…

Sentía que no podía más, el frío se volvió insoportable y sus piernas no aguantaban más, no podía respirar.

-Imagínate en un lugar como este, sin escapatoria…

De la nada sintió un escozor en el brazo. Luego otro y otro. El viento y la nieve chocando contra su rostro, impidiéndole ver claramente.

-¿Puedes imaginar cómo se hizo Kai esas cicatrices? Sabes que no te dejarán morir, pero mientras, cada día será una tortura. Imagina que lo único que al final del día te hace querer seguir respirando es saber que la persona por la que estás ahí, la persona que más amas está bien, también imagina que se sienta saber que esa persona te odia y no quiere saber nada de ti.

-¿Y qué más podía hacer? Él jamás me dijo nada… -dijo Rei con los labios entumidos. - ¿Cómo quería que yo supiera que todo lo que hizo…?

Rei intentaba mantener la calma, sólo veía la silueta oscura de un hombre que poco a poco dejaba de tener forma humana, con unos grandes ojos rojos que parecían atravesarle y ver a través de él.

-Todo lo que Kai pasó, todo el dolor y sufrimiento... Y tú sólo lo odias porque te rompió el corazón…

-¡Basta! -gritó juntando sus fuerzas.

Digger se abalanzó a ciegas contra aquella figura, pero esta desapareció antes de llegar a ella.

Tan pronto como apareció, la muralla de hielo desaparecía. Finalmente podía abrir los ojos y la luz le cegaba.

-¡Rei! – Sus amigos habían llegado a su lado.

Rei temblaba de frio cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle para sostenerle, pero le importaba más ver que había sucedido con Drigger.

-Me rindo. -Una voz sonó clara y firme por sobre las otras. Yuriy estaba rindiéndose.

-No puedes rendirte -dijo con dificultad, apartando a los que le rodeaban-. Esto no ha terminado…

-Déjalo, Rei -escuchó la voz de Kai muy cerca de él.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Y ambos rusos se miraron como si quisieran matarse.

-Yuriy…- murmuró Kai ente dientes.

-¡Esto no es contigo, Kai! -Gritó Rei apartando al bicolor y caminando hasta el pelirrojo. Con brusquedad sujetó el cuello de su ropa en sus manos-. No puedes rendirte, voy a destruirte Tala ¿me oyes?

El mayor apartó las manos del oriental, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sabes que ese tipo de ataques está prohibido desde hace un tiempo -le recordó-. Me habrían descalificado de cualquier forma.

El chino estaba molesto y respiraba agitadamente. De pronto todo le dio vueltas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así…- dijo retrocediendo, apoyándose en la persona más cercana a él, quien resultó ser Kai.

Yuriy no dejaba de sonreír y esto molestaba más a Rei.

-Lo arreglaremos cuando quieras -dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la arena, ignorando a los comentaristas y al público enojado.

-¿Estás bien, Rei? -preguntó Max.

No podían evitar notar la forma en la que Rei se sostenía el brazo.

-¿Estás herido?

-¿Rei? ¿Te lastimó?

El chino sacudió la cabeza, apartó sus manos de sus costados y examinó su brazo derecho, buscando rastros de una herida. Su ropa estaba perfectamente limpia. Levantó la manga y no vio ninguna herida.

Suspiró, todavía temblando de frio. El dolor había sido tan real y aterrador.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Este cap me gustó mucho ;A; porque se me hace tan cliché retro xD y eso me gusta. Además Yuriy vuelve a ser malo pero no es realmente malo. Ay, me emocioné mucho cuando escribí esto y lo he releído y cambiado tantas cosas, pero ya es hora de dejarlo ir.

Gracias a los que leen el fic! GRACIAS a los que dejan reviews!

Laet: Max siempre es quien hace el trabajo sucio ;A; no lo culpes! Es que, siento que todo dentro de Rei es un desastre porque es como esa frustración, quiere que Kai desaparezca porque le lastima pero a la vez, pues… no sé! Es como esa sensación que te deja alguien cuando termina contigo (?) aunque quizá estoy metiendo muchas cosas en él. Escribí un poco más adelante más al respecto jajaja. Ignora esto!

Namy: Gracias por seguir este fic :corazón:

Guest: Gracias! XD no sé como es leer este fic todo seguido! Siento que es tanto drama que puedes explotar si lo lees juntos! Así que espero no te haya parecido un poco -muy- odioso /3


	18. Chapter 18

**Al final del cap hay una aclaración que es importante que lean xD**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

Después de la batalla, los enfermeros revisaron a Rei. Al ver que no tenía ninguna lesión, los chicos lo llevaron a su habitación para que descansara y le dieron una taza de té caliente mientras esperaban, sumidos en un silencio inusual entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? -Kai fue el primero en hablar.

-No importa…

-Sí importa, él estaba dispuesto a lastimarte.

-No me hizo nada, todo estaba en mi cabeza.

-Rei -Kai se había puesto de pie, frente a él, presa de una agitación que no solía dejar traslucir-. Si él…

-Basta -lo interrumpió con firmeza-. Todo está bien, por favor déjenme sólo. Quiero descansar –añadió con más suavidad.

-¿Estás seguro, Rei? -preguntó Max.

El chino tragó saliva, respiró profundamente para relajarse y sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlos. Admitía que sus nervios habían explotado durante la batalla, que el enojo y la rabia se habían apoderado de él cuando Yuriy se rindió, pero ahora sólo quería recuperar la sensación de equilibrio y control. Necesitaba volver a ser el dueño de sus emociones, y un nuevo drama era lo último que necesitaba.

-Esto no es nada -dijo sin dejar de sonreír-. He estado en peores situaciones, ¿no?

-Pero entonces estábamos juntos para superarlo -murmuró Kenny.

-El encuentro de Takao empezará pronto, no pueden perdérselo -continuó.

-Pero…

-Está bien, chicos. Sólo quiero descansar -repitió.

Los menores se miraron entre ellos, y después a Kai, indecisos.

-Bien -claudicó Takao al fin-. Volveremos más tarde con buenas noticias, supongo.

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Vienes, Kai?

Pero el ruso no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Voy a quedarme -dijo firmemente-. Para asegurarme de que estarás bien.

Rei se mordió el labio y sus amigos lo miraron, expectantes.

-Tomaré un baño -respondió antes de ponerse de pie. Se volvió hacia sus otros tres amigos-. Está bien, chicos.

Finalmente, con cierta reticencia, el trío se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Rei…

-Kai. -Lo miró con severidad-. Todo está bien. Yuriy sólo quería hablar.

-¿Y te parece normal que llegara tan lejos sólo para hablar? -preguntó, acercándose a Rei. Con un movimiento lo atrajo hacia sí y apartó el cabello de su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Necesito saber qué pasó, y si debo hacer algo, lo haré.

-Él no… -respondió, esquivando su mirada-. Él no hizo nada realmente. Y de verdad, no quiero seguir hablando del tema –alzó el tono.

Kai vaciló, abriendo la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero finalmente se limitó a asentir.

-Lo siento –susurró-. Dejaré que te prepares para la batalla de mañana –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, con suavidad, casi pidiendo perdón, Rei soltó el aliento que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo. Estaba tenso, así que llenó la bañera y se metió en el agua caliente. Sus músculos fueron relajándose poco a poco. No obstante, seguía notando un nudo en el pecho. Se mordió el labio. Las palabras de Yuriy seguían resonando en su cabeza, frías y descarnadas, avivando un sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Kai había sufrido, no sólo emocional, sino también físicamente. Lo habían torturado y aislado de todo lo que le era querido hasta hacerlo plegarse a la voluntad de su abuelo, y encima había tenido que soportar el desprecio de Rei, la persona que amaba, sumado al remordimiento por tener que hacerle daño.

Y mientras Rei… Rei sólo tenía el corazón roto, justo como había dicho el pelirrojo.

La batalla con Yuriy lo hizo todo tan dolorosamente claro que se sentía estúpido por no haberlo visto antes. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Porque todo lo que había hecho Kai era por él, por mantenerlo a salvo. No tenía derecho siquiera a reprocharle el haber decidido convertirse en el malo, porque todo era una farsa para Rei lo odiase y se mantuviera alejado. A salvo.

Lo detestaba. Le molestaba porque todo el odio y la ira que sintió y que pensaba justificados de repente no eran más que una rabieta infantil. Era increíblemente difícil aceptar que quien estaba equivocado era él, porque era tanto como reconocer que se había convertido en una de las personas que más daño había hecho al bicolor.

Se dejó resbalar hasta sumergirse completamente bajo el agua. Allí, envuelto de calidez y acompañado únicamente por el sonido de sus propios latidos, la respuesta a sus problemas era tan obvia que parecía ridículo. Contuvo la respiración hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, protestando por la falta de oxígeno, y salió del agua, más sereno de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo.

Tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

-0-

Takao pasó a la ronda final, para sorpresa de nadie a aquellas alturas. La mayoría de las apuestas estaban claramente a su favor, especialmente después de que Rei hubiera llegado hasta allí sólo por la renuncia de sus rivales. Aquella batalla parecía un mero trámite antes de coronar al japonés como vencedor.

Bien, buena suerte con eso, porque Rei se había levantado poco colaborador.

Se apoyó contra la fría pared de uno de los pasillos que desembocaban en la arena, lejos de miradas indiscretas, y respiró hondo, desconectando de sus alrededores hasta que el rugido del público se convirtió en un rumor lejano. Intuyó más que oyó al árbitro anunciar su nombre, contó hasta tres y salió. Subió los escalones de la plataforma, sin detenerse a buscar rostros conocidos entre el público que podrían hacer flaquear su determinación, y se plantó al borde del plato. A continuación, entre una lluvia de vítores, Takao entró en la arena y se situó frente a él.

-¿Preparado, amigo?-inquirió con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Por supuesto –repuso, correspondiendo al gesto.

-…¡Y sin más dilación comienza el último encuentro de este torneo que determinará al nuevo campeón mundial! –exclamaba el árbitro-. ¡Beyluchadores listos! 3… 2… 1… ¡Let it rip!

Driger y Dragoon salieron volando de los lanzadores, echando chispas al tocar el plato liso –los diseñadores habían tirado la toalla hacía años; ninguna estructura elaborada aguantaría un asalto en un combate entre bladers de su talla. Dragoon trató de seguir la circunferencia exterior y ganar velocidad para desatar uno de sus temibles torbellinos, pero la estrategia se vio truncada cuando Driger atajó por el centro del plato y colisionó contra él con escalofriante precisión. Takao dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada, como si hubiese recibido el impacto él mismo. Su blade no salió del área, pero estaba claro que el zarpazo del tigre blanco lo había dejado tocado.

-Nada mal, Rei –gruñó con fiereza.

El chino esgrimió una media sonrisa afilada.

-Espero que no hayas creído que iba a dejarte el título en bandeja. Dos grandes bladers me han confiado esta batalla, y pienso estar a la altura.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó el costado al pensar en los rusos, y en esa breve vacilación Dragoon consiguió zafarse de sus garras e iniciar el contraataque. Maldijo por lo bajo y recluyó aquellos pensamientos en la parte más recóndita de su mente. Los vientos huracanados le azotaron el rostro, pero aun así pudo esquivar los envites con pericia. Takao había alzado una barrera de viento en torno a su blade, un movimiento que, perfeccionado tras años de experiencia, era infranqueable.

-¡Ja! –exclamó el japonés con orgullo.

Rei contempló un instante aquella obra de arte con una sonrisa tranquila. Aquello pareció desconcertar a su adversario.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Rei?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Ahora lo verás.

Driger comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del torbellino, justo al borde de su área de acción, soltando relámpagos como una tormenta eléctrica en miniatura. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, no dirigía la electricidad al blade de su rival, sino al plato. Takao abrió la boca, presumiblemente para preguntar qué estaba tramando, pero no le dio tiempo. Los tornados de Dragoon se generaban al caldear el aire alrededor del blade, formando una columna ascendente de aire caliente, y otras descendentes de aire frío que ocupaban su lugar. Los ataques eléctricos de Driger habían recalentado la zona exterior del plato casi hasta el rojo, desbaratando aquel equilibrio y debilitando la barrera. Aquella era una estrategia bastante estándar en un blade con poder ígneo de buen nivel, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido buscar otras maneras de hacer lo mismo. Los ojos de Takao se abrieron como platos, pasando de la sorpresa a la comprensión un segundo demasiado tarde. Driger embistió en cuanto el muro de viento flaqueó y Dragoon salió volando.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, sólo se oía el repiqueteo metálico del blade contra el suelo.

-Y el vencedor es… ¡REI! –anunció el árbitro, y las voces del público se reavivaron.

Rei recogió a Driger e inspiró hondo. Aún quedaba algo por hacer.

-Sin más dilación, el presidente de la BBA procederá a entregar…

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Rei, haciéndose oír entre el jaleo. Sintió el peso de todas las miradas sobre su persona-. No aceptaré el premio a menos que Kai acceda a enfrentarse a mí. Y esta vez en serio –añadió, fijando sus ojos en los del bicolor, a quien localizó rápidamente en las gradas.

-Esto… esto es completamente irregular –tartamudeó el árbitro.

-Bien –Rei se encogió de hombros-. Pueden hacerlo o pueden quedarse sin campeón este año.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala designada para que los bladers descansaran entre batallas. No estuvo mucho rato a solas hasta que sus amigos entraron en tromba y lo asaltaron a preguntas. Sin embargo, pronto apareció Kai junto con el resto de los rusos, su expresión impenetrable, y los hizo callar a todos con una sola mirada.

-Te has vuelto completamente loco –habló luego de lo que a Rei le pareció una eternidad.

-Debo hacer lo que creo correcto.

-Yo ya perdí.

-Aposta –gruñó.

-¿Y yo qué?-intervino Yuriy enarcando una ceja-. ¿También vas a volver a enfrentarte a mí?

-Lo haría si no te hubieras autodescalificado usando un ataque prohibido –replicó el chino sin achantarse. Boris soltó un resoplido de risa que el pelirrojo cortó con un certero codazo en las costillas.

Kai suspiró.

-¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?

Sus amigos salieron, aunque estaba claro por sus expresiones que no estaban muy convencidos de dejarlos solos. El último en irse fue Yuriy, que dedicó una última mirada severa a Rei antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo siento –soltó Rei a bocajarro antes de que Kai pudiese decir nada-. Sé que no quieres esto, pero mereces una oportunidad. –Le tomó las manos. De cerca se podían apreciar las finas líneas que marcaban la piel en el dorso. Casi sin pensarlo acarició cada una de ellas con la yema de sus dedos, recorriéndolas con suavidad hasta donde se perdían en su muñeca-. Has renunciado a tanto, por mí –Le tembló la voz-, no puedo permitir que dejes pasar esto también.

El ruso se estremeció y sintió su rostro arder cuando los iris de oro fundido chocaron con los suyos.

-¿Por qué?

Rei presionó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas.

-Es justo. Sé que lo entiendes. Cuando Takao tuvo que enfrentarse a la Dinastí ti el mismo día, retaste a Boris y a Sergei para llegar al encuentro en igualdad de condiciones. Además, te lo debo. Por todo lo que pasaste para protegerme… y mientras yo sólo pensaba en odiarte… -concluyó con pesar.

-También fue difícil para ti.

-Sí, lo fue –admitió-. No puedo prometerte que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Puede que no tuvieras intención de herirme y que mi odio estuviese injustificado… pero el dolor fue real, mis sentimientos… No sé… -Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado por no ser capaz de darle la respuesta que merecía.

Kai apretó suavemente sus manos. En sus ojos se mezclaban a partes iguales melancolía y comprensión. Y Rei fue verdaderamente consciente de lo desgarrador que había sido para Kai tratarlo como lo había hecho, sabiendo que, aunque su actitud fuese fingida, aunque en verdad seguía amando a Rei con toda su alma, el odio de Rei, su desprecio, era real.

-Ojalá hubiera sido más fuerte –se encontró diciendo el chino-. Ojalá hubiera podido protegerte –Devolvió la mirada a sus manos cubiertas de cicatrices-. Pero no pude así que, al menos, deja que te devuelva el beyblade.

-Rei…

-Te quiero –dijo, y sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima al admitirlo-. Te quiero, y quiero que empecemos de nuevo. De cero. Y quiero ser tu compañero, en igualdad de condiciones, y que puedas contar conmigo siempre. Y para eso quiero que disputemos este torneo justamente.

Kai lo miró con una intensidad abrasadora, y Rei redescubrió aquella pasión suya que lo hacía sentirse invencible y a la vez le convertía las piernas en gelatina.

El ruso sonrió.

-Pues vamos allá.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Tengo que decir que este fic ha sido el más complicado que he escrito y que jamás experimenté un bloqueo tan horrible como el que me provocó este capítulo: Al final entre mis dramas, le dije a Laet (la increíble Laet) que probablemente terminaría este fic de la peor forma posible (no por que quisiera xD sino por la frustración, lo escribí 3 veces y ninguna de ellas me satisfacía, al contrario, me frustraba más) y que tal vez lo terminaría borrando en un futuro… y sucedió! La magia sucedió! Me dijo que ella podría escribir algo y si me gustaba, pues… así que, aquí está! En este cap, solo los primeros párrafos son mios, la continuación (creo que pueden darse cuenta cuando la narración sube de nivel xD) el crédito es 100% de ella.**

 **Una disculpa a quienes han esperado.**


	19. Chapter Final

La luz del sol se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de la pequeña habitación que compartían, apenas un cuarto con una cocineta y un baño había sido su lugar por ese par de meses que se encontraron en aquella ciudad pintoresca en algún rincón de Europa.

Porque había sido así desde el último torneo -aquel donde se reencontraron después de tantos años lejos el uno del otro, mientras que Rei pensaba que huía de él, que le evitaba, y Kai la pasaba realmente mal-. Habían vivido juntos desde hacía más de un año, primero como viejos amigos y compañeros de viaje, pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, menos podían evitar que los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro les asaltaran en momentos que ni ellos esperaban.

Kai intentaba respetar la decisión de Rei, empezar de cero, ser iguales, ser amigos antes que cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que Rei le quería, y él lo amaba, pero no iba a presionarlo; volver a tener lo que tenían hace muchos años iba a tomar tiempo, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Aun así, a veces no podía evitar decirle palabras de amor ni acariciar su mejilla cuando no podía más, tampoco podía evitar sonreír cuando el otro se sonrojaba, sin apartarse. A veces era al mismo Rei a quien se le escapaban pequeñas demostraciones de que sentía lo mismo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Y es que Rei era consciente de lo que sentía, desde ese torneo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería escapar de sus sentimientos lo supo. Pero era algo que debía hacer, reconstruir su relación desde los escombros. Agradecía que Kai no se hubiera ido.

Así estuvieron durante un tiempo. Siendo honestos, en ese tiempo de "sólo amistad" habían hecho algunos de los mejores recuerdos de sus vidas, aunque ahora las cosas eran algo distintas.

-Uhmm… -aquello sonaba casi a un ronroneo, sonrió para sí mismo, mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar de frente al chico que dormía con un brazo sobre él.

Esa visión le hizo sonreír aún más. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que no podría volver a sentir aquello con nadie, menos aún con aquel bicolor que le había herido tanto, pero ahí estaba, con esa misma persona, sintiendo desde algún tiempo otra vez _eso_ que creyó perdido.

Suspiró y acarició una mejilla tatuada con suavidad, para después inclinarse y darle un beso muy ligero en el pómulo, tan cerca de esos ojos cerrados que pudo sentir las largas pestañas del chico acariciar sus labios.

Al inicio de ese viaje -como ambos lo llamaban-, Rei no podía evitar sentir cierto temor de que al despertar Kai no estuviera ahí. No era que desconfiara; después de todas las palabras y las explicaciones era algo absurdo no confiar en él. Por eso se sorprendía de lo asustado que se sentía en las mañanas que se encontraba solo en la habitación que compartían, las pocas veces que el ruso no despertaba a su lado.

Y toda explicación recaía en situaciones tan cotidianas como que Kai había decidido salir a tomar aire fresco o a correr por las mañanas, incluso a hacer alguna compra de emergencia antes de que chino despertara, para no apresurarlo.

Pero el corazón de Rei daba vuelcos y su cerebro estaba en medio de mil explicaciones cuando se abría la puerta y aparecía Kai con algo que hubiera comprado para el desayuno. Y Rei se sentía avergonzado de descubrir que todavía sentía un poco de duda, sin quererlo realmente.

Pero, poco a poco, Kai le fue demostrando que jamás permitiría que algo remotamente similar a lo que habían pasado sucediera de nuevo. Poco a poco y con paciencia fue reconstruyendo la confianza de Rei en él.

Pasaron varios meses hasta que Rei se aventurase a decir nuevamente "Te amo"; a pesar de que no lo dudaba a esas alturas, no hacía mucho que el chino había encontrado el valor de decirlo de frente. Porque decirlo en voz alta implicaba una confianza total en el ruso, lo hacía sentir vulnerable de nuevo, aunque tuviera la convicción de que el otro no lo dañaría otra vez.

A diario tuvo que luchar contra todos esos pensamientos que no había podido evitar, era un ser humano después de todo, cuya mente se autosaboteaba de vez en cuando.

Pero ahora todo parecía quedar atrás, ahora Rei había vuelto a entregarse completamente a lo que sentía por Kai, y Kai realmente jamás dejó de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-¿Estás bien, Rei? -murmuró Kai, con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo los dedos del chino acariciar su rostro.

-Sólo estaba pensando -respondió.- Soñé con el torneo… cuando te volví a encontrar.

En otros tiempos hubiera pensado que aquello era malo, pero ahora, por el tono de Rei, sabía que no debía preocuparse.

-¿Qué soñaste? ¿Qué piensas?

Escuchó la leve risa de Rei inundarle los oídos.

-Sólo que no te acostumbres al título, señor Campeón Mundial, el siguiente torneo será mío.

-Oficialmente es tuyo.

El bicolor se acomodó mejor, estrechándolo más cerca de sí, logrando esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico, escuchando sus latidos tan cerca. No podía explicar cómo le tranquilizaba aquello.

-No… -murmuró Rei.- Tú me ganaste en nuestra última batalla.

-Sólo tuvimos que luchar porque te empeñaste…

Rei sonrió. No se arrepentía. Había sentido que era lo correcto y aún ahora lo pensaba. Gracias a ello, ambos pudieron seguir como los beyluchadores orgullosos que eran, como los amigos y compañeros que eran desde mucho antes de haber empezado una relación, muchísimos años atrás.

Kai parecía haber vuelto a dormir, pero sabía que, aunque su respiración era de lo más relajada, estaba despierto y lo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿No extrañas ir a casa? -Preguntó Rei después de unos minutos de silencio, donde sólo acariciaba el cabello del otro.

Después de todo, en cuanto terminó el torneo y ambos decidieron irse juntos de viaje, no se habían detenido. Ni en China, ni en Rusia, ni en Japón. Sólo viajando a través de ciudades como aquella vez que viajaron por Europa juntos rumbo al torneo ruso. Quedándose en los lugares que creían interesantes o donde una beybatalla les llamara.

Rei nunca había dejado de viajar, más que en esos tiempos donde se había quedado en Japón con el ruso y los chicos, así que ese era su estilo de vida, al cual parecía que había arrastrado a Kai en esos meses. Pero Kai no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo, después de todo, tras casi 4 años de encierro, lo que menos quería era volver a Rusia, aun si sus padres se encontraban ahí; y si Rei no estaba en Japón, no había algo que le hiciera desear volver a aquel país.

Así que sólo había un lugar posible para Kai en el mundo.

-Yo ya estoy en casa -dijo contra el pecho del chino, abrazándolo más fuerte.- Desde hace unos meses, al fin estoy en casa.

Rei sonrió.

-Yo también.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Muchas gracias! A todos los que se quedaron hasta el final, a los que dejaron mensajes o reviews! Agradezco a Laet sus correcciones y el no dejarme abandonar este fic :corazones: te adoro!

Este cap fue significativamente más emocionante de escribir ;A; siempre es difícil terminar una historia, porque siempre pienso en que "podría mejorarla aún más" pero es hora de dejarla ir.

Siento tanta satisfacción cuando cambio el estatus del fic a "completado" xD pensé que este sería el primero en abandonar jajajaja aiñññ.


End file.
